


Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame

by ch3wwi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character briefly mentioned, Jaehee is not Jumin's assistant, M/M, Multi, Post-707 route, dialogue straight from the game, follows Jumin's route...kinda, kind of OOC Jumin, she opened a cafe :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3wwi/pseuds/ch3wwi
Summary: When the third glass was emptied and set on the table, an idea popped into Jumin's head that had been suppressed for weeks. After the party and Saeran’s rescue had all been coordinated and completed, he and Saeyoung were in the chatroom with MC when Jumin made a snide comment about the two’s blatant flirting. What Saeyoung suggested to him afterwards had really plagued him for a good couple of days:Anonymous online chatting.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Tua Rita Redigaffi Toscana I

After all that had happened, the reemerging sense of loneliness in the business tycoon’s chest was growing harder and harder to ignore. Friday nights had become an especially numbing experience. When the elevator doors shut behind him, Jumin Han felt himself hesitate. Outside, the stars had already risen into the moonless night sky. The office lobby was silent and only the dim overnight lights remained on. It was well past ten pm—over two hours since he had finished the last of his work for the day. Normally, he would have rushed home to be with his precious Elizabeth the 3rd and a glass or three of red wine but things had changed after the last party. He found himself increasingly jealous of the new happy couple that had formed in RFA. Surely, if there was anyone that deserved to be happy with MC, it was Luciel or, rather Saeyoung.

Regardless, though, seeing the two flirt with each other in the chatroom had opened his eyes to his own inner desires for companionship.

Jumin gave an absentminded greeting to Driver Kim as he sat in the backseat of the car. Muscle memory kicked in as he pulled out his phone and opened the RFA app. However, seeing the chatroom almost fully occupied suddenly put him off. Did he really want to have his loneliness become more and more obvious as he watched the others talk? His finger lingered over the chatroom for a minute. He narrowly recalled the chatlogs that he’d read earlier in the day. In fact, it had been three days since he had been active in a room and not just catching up. This was only called to his attention in a chatlog from that morning, yet it still wasn’t enough to make him drag himself into one of the chatrooms.

His urge to pet Elizabeth grew as his thoughts wandered.

When _was_ the last time he had talked to a non-RFA member for anything outside of business? The party? That could arguably be considered a business venture as well, given the large presence of the company. He hadn’t dined out in a while, nor had he had dinner with his father since the party planning began…

By the time he realized that Driver Kim was already at the front of the high-rise penthouse, the car had been stopped for three minutes. Jumin bid a good night to his chauffeur before climbing out. The slick black car drove off and the doors to the building were already being held open by security guards. Though winter was just coming to an end, the cold air refused to leave. He rubbed his hands together as he sighed.

The same old same old.

Walking through the double doors and into the waiting elevator, Jumin turned his attention back to his phone. He gave himself no time to think as he entered the chatroom. Inside, he was greeted by MC, Saeyoung, and Yoosung, all of whom were chatting away about Yoosung’s new girlfriend.

Great.

Jumin couldn’t exactly say what he felt at that moment. It felt as if he had been met with misfortune despite that not being what the situation was at all. He let the three continue their conversation as he finally entered the penthouse. Elizabeth softly meowed from the couch, barely lifting her head in her drowsy haze. Her normal bedtime had long since passed; it was already almost eleven. He smiled at the thought of her waiting up for him to get home safely so that she could rest peacefully. Whether that was true or not he wasn’t ready to unpack, so he merely accepted it as such. After reading enough mush about love than he wished to in just a few minutes, he quickly said his goodbyes and left the chat. His body managed to carry him to his room and undress him as he tried to recover from the attack of his loneliness.

Maybe he _was_ in need of a partner. He hadn’t had that thought in a long time. If it had been high school or college, he would’ve had no trouble thinking about how to… _connect_ with someone. There were people his age all over the place then. However, out in the real world, there was no single place where he met up with common people. The office could arguably be something of the sorts, but he refused to hook up with an employee. Hell, he wasn’t looking for a hookup either.

He wasn’t even sure if he was looking.

Wearing a pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, Jumin walked out through his living room and into his kitchen. Like always, he came back out with only a bottle of _Tua Rita Redigaffi Toscana_ and a glass—a habit that had been criticized by Jihyun time and time again. His appetite lately had been even worse than normal and his weakness to alcohol increased on an empty stomach, just as every human’s did.

One glass in and he had already turned on the television, watching a pointless rerun of a drama he had never heard of. At the end of his second glass, he rested his head against the back of the couch, trying to keep himself from calling Jihyun. Even he had found some sort of companionship in Saeran while working to rehabilitate him after Rika’s undoing of his mental stability.

Rika…

That was the last person he’d ever had an even slight romantic interest in. Of course, he could never act on it because she was Jihyun’s lover and he refused to be a homewrecker. She was probably the only woman he could ever see himself with _at the time_. The Jumin now…couldn’t imagine any woman not after him for his money.

When the third glass was emptied and set on the table, an idea popped into his head that had been suppressed for weeks. After the party and Saeran’s rescue had all been coordinated and completed, he and Saeyoung were in the chatroom with MC when Jumin made a snide comment about the two’s blatant flirting. What Saeyoung suggested to him afterwards had really plagued him for a good couple of days:

Anonymous online chatting.

Of course, Jumin was aware of the concept. He had been doing some more research into internet culture after creating a Twitter account. However, he never thought to participate in such a thing. On the flipside, the wine was starting to get to him, and his rationality left after his first glass.

He settled for the first app that appealed to him in the app store: an app that randomly matched chatters from their interests. Though impatient wasn’t a word he’d normally use to describe himself, he couldn’t help but get frustrated waiting for the app to finish downloading. Upon opening the app for the first time, he was met with a login screen, which made him cringe a bit. How anonymous could this be if he had to sign up?

Despite that thought, he still created an account.

> _Name_?

Jumin paused. He wasn’t exactly just a nobody looking for friends. He was the son of the CEO of one of the largest if not the largest company in Korea…who was looking for companionship. Nonetheless, he wasn’t keen on the idea of putting in a fake name either, so he gave in.

> _Gender_? Male
> 
> _Age_? 26
> 
> _Height?_ 184 cm
> 
> _Sexual Orientation_?

Something in Jumin brought him to a pause. Of course, his logical brain was telling him straight. He’d only ever had romantic feelings for a woman. On that same note, it wasn’t like he hadn’t had his own deep thoughts and…fantasies? Sometimes his eyes would linger on a man for longer than he would like to admit. Could that be passed off as merely enticement? He slouched down into a laying position on the couch, staring at the question. His first “crush” technically was a man. Back when he was still young and given the liberty to watch children’s television, he ended up practically falling in love with the leader of a group of superheroes for more than a few months…did that make him gay? Or maybe bisexual was a better fit, given his later romantic interest…

To save himself from further headache, he haphazardly chose bisexual.

> _Hobbies?_ Reading, wine tasting, cherry-picking, walking in ~~his~~ gardens, stitching, indulging in his cat
> 
> _Interests?_ Cats, stitching, wines, interesting business ventures, luxury
> 
> _Location?_ Seoul, S. Korea
> 
> _Occupation_? Businessman

Jumin sat up as the app worked to find him a match, taking the wait as an opportunity to start on a fourth glass. After a minute or so, his phone softly chimed, showing a message waiting for him in a new chatroom.

> **Jay:** oh! a match!

Confusion came across Jumin’s face. Despite how few words were said, they read so similarly to how Yoosung typed. He would be surprised if this wasn’t a student. The likely age difference was a bit off putting, but he continued the conversation.

> **Jumin:** Good evening, though it’s actually quite late, isn’t it?
> 
> **Jay:** well, after midnight is the best time to meet people on here, ive learned.
> 
> An instant reply. This could be fun.
> 
> **Jumin:** I downloaded this app on a bit of a drunken whim, but that is good to know.
> 
> **Jay:** drinking alone? im assuming wine, based off your profile :3
> 
> **Jumin:** Do you also enjoy wine?
> 
> **Jay:** i just turned twenty, hehe. no taste for alcohol yet!
> 
> **Jay:** we must’ve matched because of cats. i had a pretty lady named socks but she’s staying with my family nowadays

Jumin could barely process the second message before he was met with a picture of a black cat with white-patterned paws. Her eyes were green and glistening and it looked like she was resting in a basket of laundry. Jumin grinned widely. Though he was right about the age gap, he was having fun. Perhaps almost three years of talking to Yoosung and Saeyoung had trained him well.

> **Jumin:** She’s a true beauty. I’ll send a photo of my Elizabeth the 3rd.

He swiftly sent a picture of Elizabeth resting in his lap a few weeks back after a long day of pampering. As he waited for a response, he finished the glass of wine and scrolled through Jay’s interests. A foreign name, twenty, 175 cm, a student at a highly esteemed university…definitely not the kind of person he was expecting to chat to.

> **Jay:** oh, my she’s so pristine and gorgeous! truly a cat of luxury heheh
> 
> **Jay:** on a different note, what really brought you to this app? looking for something?

Jumin rolled onto his other side as he thought. Was it okay to tell a stranger his problems? Would this come back to bite him in the ass in the future? The alcohol flowing through his veins clouded his judgement. So, what if it did? He could handle it.

> **Jumin:** Actually, I was feeling a little lonely. All my friends appear to be getting into relationships and I feel…empty. Like a monster unable to form romantic connections without people having ulterior motives. I suppose I came looking for comfort…or companionship.

A few moments passed with no response. Jumin let out a sigh. It felt good to get it off his chest, but he might have scared away his chatting partner. Maybe he should’ve just lied and said he was bored or just in a drunken daze.

> **Jay:** i know the feel…im also looking for companionship. i guess. im not really “out” to anyone and im scared of word getting around to my devoutly christian family…
> 
> **Jay:** but i know youre not a monster, jumin! you like cats, haha. its normal to be lonely…though i dont know what it’s like to have people be after you for ulterior motives lol. if it’s for your riches, it sucks that people cant see past a wallet…
> 
> **Jay:** uhm…i could be your online companion, if youd like. we could text and call…maybe meet up one day, hahaa
> 
> **Jay** : jeez that sounds forward. im sorry if i sound creepy ha…

Jumin read and reread the messages, fighting the feeling of skepticism that began plaguing him. They hadn’t been chatting for long and he already spilled his guts and had guts spilled to him _and_ was offered a companionship. He knew that sober him wasn’t going to be very happy with the decision he was about to make.

> **Jumin:** My number is +82)010-8125-(#@). Companionship sounds enticing. I feel lucky to have such an opportunity this quickly.

He felt himself sober up a bit after sending the message, his heart racing. What if he ended up being blackmailed and having his number leaked? Of course, it would be a very easy cleanup, but the damage taken to his pride probably wouldn’t be easy to handle. Even worse, what if he ended up getting possessive? Not to mention things were moving quicker in merely two hours than they did in the first two days with MC and RFA—

Jumin nearly dropped his phone as he began getting a call to video chat. His heart was pounding in his chest. The number was unsaved, but local, so it couldn’t be an RFA member nor a foreign business associate. The only person who could be calling this late would be…

Nervously, he answered it, unsure on how to properly hold it. When the other person became clear, they both couldn’t help but gasp. The person was very clearly a foreigner—at least, Jumin believed he was—with rich honey toned skin and bright but tired eyes. He had a black, fairly short, curly hair and a pair of thin framed black glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. His features were a mixture of soft yet sharp and Jumin had to tell himself to stop staring.

“Oh wow…you really are Jumin Han…”

Jumin blinked a few times. From the use of the typical Seoul-dialect and the slight foreign accent he could hear, he deduced that he was correct. “Jay?” he asked.

Jay nodded, his eyes still wide. “Honestly, I didn’t expect to be actually talking to _the_ Jumin Han. I’ve been tricked a few times before,” Jay says with a shy smile, “b-but I won’t let that change how I treat you, given…you know…”

Before Jumin could respond, Jay completely changed the subject. “S-So about the companionship…what are you looking for?”

“…I think something simple would be enough. Texting, calling, basic greetings for morning and night, arrivals and such. Eventually meeting would be…fun. Does that sound reasonable?” Jumin didn’t want to ask for much when he himself had no experience to base the relationship on. So, when Jay chuckled, he was surprised. That sound was responsible for the warmth that he felt in his cheeks.

“Wow, as expected of you, uh…”

“Jumin is fine.”

“Ah…well, uhm, as expected of you, Jumin. I really like that plan …”

Jumin watched as Jay man awkwardly played with the drawstring of his hoodie. “Are you an exchange student, Jay? You go to a very well-recognized international university.”

Jay shook his head. “B-Believe it or not I was…uh…gotten?” Jay paused, a look of confusion overtaking his smile. “Quick question: do you speak any English?”

Jumin relaxed against the back of the couch with a nod. “I studied at an English university and participate in international business. It’s a necessity.”

Jay seemed to let out a sigh of relief, though he continued to speak in Korean. “Oh, I see! My Korean is still being worked on. I was _adopted_ seven years ago is what I was trying to say.” He smiled. Jumin wondered if the lights in the room got brighter or if it was a drunken hallucination.

“Your Korean is good. Learning different languages is harder the older you get. I think I’ve lucked out on a companion, since you are, assumingly, very smart and quite attractive. I’m looking forward to more chats with you.”

Jay let out a shy laugh, cupping his right cheek. “H-Ha please! I-I think I’m pretty average. If anyone’s amazing it’s you, Jumin…” Once again, before Jumin could say anything, Jay started back up. “L-Look at that! It’s three a.m. already. I know you’re gonna be very busy tomorrow, right? I should let you go!” He took a deep breath, softening his expression. “Goodnight, Jumin. I’m excited to get to learn more about you in the coming days.”

“We can discuss the details of the arrangement more when I’m not as inebriated. Goodnight, Jay. Thank you for talking to me.” With that, the line went dead and Jumin was left alone once more with only the dull sound of a television commercial in the background. His heart felt as if it was about to jump right out of his chest. He couldn’t shake the feeling that what he was about to get into was something more than just a few days of companionship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided that i'm gonna name every chapter after a wine ^^; pretty convoluted but hey, why not?  
> this is also my first time posting a story (but definitely not my first time writing :,)  
> this is kinda just a comfort thing i started writing in quarantine, but i hope you enjoy it anyways!  
> thank you for reading ^^


	2. Tua Rita Redigaffi Toscana II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's pretty short (it's more of a reprise of the first chapter than anything)

It surprised Jumin to wake up to the sound of his phone vibrating on his nightstand. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a yawn. It was Saturday, yet again. Since the office opened at noon, he always did his best to sleep in a bit. Blindly, he plucked his phone from its wireless charger, staring at the number that had texted him almost an hour prior. For a split second, he was confused, half-ready to block it. Before he could, however, memories of the night prior flooded into his mind, causing his face to burn.

Oh. He had a companion.

The messages he’d received made him chuckle.

> **Unknown:** good morn! i had a dream about you, hehe. it was pretty cool to wake up and be able to actually text you…i have classes until 3 today ㅜㅜ

Jumin found himself ignoring the notification of a new chatroom opening as he typed out his response. It felt almost refreshing to have someone to text without having a sort of expectation imposed upon him. He hated to admit that it made him feel lighter on his feet as he stood. After saving the number to his phone, he replied.

> **Jumin:** Good morning, Jay. It’s good that you are going to your classes diligently. Do you have a break for lunch? Having something to look forward to could help motivate you to pay attention.

Elizabeth brushed against his leg with an attention-grabbing meow. Jumin laughed and pet her head gently. It was still too early for her breakfast, but his lady was fairly food oriented. It was hard for him not to give in and spoil her more than he already did. The queasy feeling in his stomach that had plagued him for a couple of weeks at the thought of food didn’t seem to appear that morning. Instead, his stomach growled: a reminder of his lack of dinner the night before. He scooped Elizabeth into his arms as he grabbed his phone and called his chef to come make breakfast. The sun had already risen, signaling the first day of Spring for both the world and for Jumin.

Thirty minutes after sending his message, Jumin was fully dressed and sat at his mostly unused dining table, enjoying his breakfast in silence when his phone chimed. Excitedly, he picked it up, expecting a message back from Jay. Instead, the message was from someone he hadn’t talked to in days.

> **MC:** are you okay? you’ve been a bit absent lately. we miss talking to you!

He reread the message a few times, crossing his right leg over his left. It was important for him to not simply disappear from chatrooms like he had been doing lately. Besides, how bad could all the love talk really be? He was just feeling down, but now that he had—

Jumin quickly switched off his train of thought and opened the awaiting chatroom. Greeted by Jaehee, MC, and Yoosung, who was skipping class, he didn’t feel as off as he had the night before. The chat was light as they tried to convince Yoosung to properly go to his class. The blonde had spent another night playing LOLOL with his new girlfriend and was complaining about being too tired to go. Jumin told him that he shouldn’t’ve signed up for weekend classes if he wanted to have fun on his Friday nights. He had to stop himself from bringing up Jay haphazardly as an example. Instead, he suggested setting up a call with his girlfriend after classes so that he had something to look forward to. Jaehee agreed with him, backing up the sentiment with her method of planning to watch another one of Zen’s records after she finished her work at her café. The chat continued throughout the rest of Jumin’s morning routine, which he engaged with until he got to Driver Kim’s car. As the car started moving, his phone chimed with another new text. This time it was exactly who he was expecting.

> **Jay:** sorry! i just got out of my first class. im having lunch after classes end so that im not hungry at work! being praised is enough to look forward to for me ^^ are you at work?

A small smile came cross Jumin’s lips.

> **Jumin:** I hope that you ate breakfast, at least. Eating before school and work is important. I’m on my way to work right now. Elizabeth saw me off today. I wish I could have taken a picture for you.

He looked out at the traffic, his mouth unconsciously turned upwards. There was a warmth that he’d felt since the first message he’d gotten that morning. It had been a while since there wasn’t a sense of dread for the evening to come. As the car pulled up to the company offices, Jumin shifted himself into his business mindset. He greeted the lobby receptionists before taking the elevator to the top floor. His new assistant met him when the doors opened to the office floor and began going over his schedule for the day. A proposal meeting at one-thirty, the quarterly meeting at four, an hour-long break, and paperwork upon paperwork until closing time. Jumin brushed his fingers through his hair and sat at his desk, reading through the notes for the proposal meeting. It had been a bit of an impulse decision, but he knew that it would be popular. He wouldn’t have gone on with it if it hadn’t proven itself to be a profitable product. Of course, he’d already considered production costs, marketing, distribution, etc. All that was left was securing funding from investors and furthering the improvements on the prototype…

His focus was broken again when he got a photo message from Jay. He was dressed in a black sweater and a beanie, his glasses from the night before missing. He was stood next to a few other people who were smiling at the camera, but Jumin could only focus on his younger… _companion_. He couldn’t stop grinning.

> **Jay:** class was cancelled! gonna hang out with my friends until the last one ^~^

Jumin gathered his papers and stood, texting as he walked out of his office towards his first meeting of the day.

> **Jumin:** I hope you can get something to eat with your friends. I have a meeting in a few minutes, so you are doing better than me. :)
> 
> **Jumin:** You look very cute today.

With that final message, he silenced his phone and put it in his back pocket.

Jumin Han had never felt more confident in his abilities than he did that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! ^^


	3. Chardonnay

A week into his companionship had Jumin feeling more and more attached to Jay. They had started to text each other about things outside of their daily schedules, such as Jay’s new music recommendations. Before he knew it, he found himself listening almost exclusively to the recommended music playlist that had been made for him. Granted, he hadn’t been much of a music listener before, but he felt special having someone make a playlist for him. Their relationship felt as if they’d known each other for years. Almost nightly video calls and continuous chats throughout the day taught Jumin more about Jay than he had ever learned about anyone so quickly. He was a Pisces to Jumin’s Libra—something Jay gleefully pointed out. He was studying to become a literature translator, he loved cats as much as Jumin, he laughed at Jumin’s jokes, he grew up overseas in America for a few years, he worked at a convenience store four times a week, he used to play the piano in his church and has learned the drums as well, he enjoyed reading science fiction books, he played LOLOL and other video games just like Yoosung, he was a big fan of punk music but appreciated all music, he was so cute that sometimes Jumin’s heart would squeeze and he had to suppress the desire to lock him up…

Of course, his desire to meet him wasn’t something that could be as easily suppressed.

The moon hung high in the sky as Jumin sat in his home office, scanning over some unreviewed documents. His father had unexpectedly invited him to a lunch that went over time by an hour and a half. Of course, it interrupted his progress for the day, which was why he had to stress over work even after overtime. He sighed as he finished the second to last stack of papers. Admittedly, he missed having Jaehee as an assistant. His new assistant was fine, but Jaehee always went above and beyond. Last time he checked in on her, she seemed to be doing a good job with her café. It had been a while since he had visited. The last time had been the grand opening with all the other RFA members. Jumin sighed again at the memory. He had to stop himself from reaching for his phone to text Jay. When they had texted during his Tuesday shift, Jay had to stay over for an hour to make up for lost time at the store. He didn’t want to be the reason Jay lost more hours than he already was on his Friday shift.

Jumin shook the thoughts out of his head and began on the final stack. Next time his father wanted to have lunch, he’d have to keep track of time. He hadn’t seen his father in so long, so he didn’t want to be rude by checking his watch or his phone. Majority of the lunch was him watching to his father gush with his new fiancée Glam Choi. He didn’t expect much else from the womanizer. He did, however, had to hold himself back from gushing about Jay. He knew that both the gender and the way they’d met would’ve been wholly disapproved of. Once again, he had to clear his thoughts and start back up on the documents. The rhythm of Elizabeth’s gentle snores kept his pace steady as he read, corrected, and signed paperwork after paperwork. Once he finally reviewed and signed the last sheet of work, he let out a deep sigh. It was already eleven pm. Jay’s shift didn’t end until midnight, but he could’ve gotten off early. Jumin picked up his phone and opened their chat. Just as he was about to start texting, his phone lit up with a picture of his companion—he was calling.

“Ah, hello? Is everything okay?”

“ _Jumin, do you drive?_ ”

“Of course. Do you need a ride?” Jumin couldn’t stop the offer before it slipped out. The line went silent for a few moments.

“ _Would you…would you come out to meet me? I really want to see you..._ ”

Jumin was already out of his chair and in his room trying to pick out an outfit before the sentence ended. “Text me the address and I’ll be there as soon as possible,” he answered, pulling a large black sweatshirt out from the depths of his wardrobe.

Jay giggled. “ _Thank you, sweetheart. I can’t wait to meet you! Call me when you’re here!_ ” The line went death and Jumin was left frozen and halfway into his sweatshirt. Sweetheart. _Sweetheart._ His face was practically on fire. Not only was he about to go pick up his…boyfriend…but he’d just been called sweetheart for the first time. He finished off his outfit with a practically brand-new pair of sneakers and a black face mask before heading down to his garage with his car keys. The roads were still busy on that Friday night, but he found himself less impatient than he had thought he’d be. Nothing could bring his mood down. Nothing.

Jumin felt his heart in his throat as he parked on the street side of the convenience store. He took a few deep breaths before calling Jay’s phone. A few seconds after he pressed the call button, the door of the convenience store slid open and shut as a person exited in the uniform polo shirt. He stepped out of the car, not caring about whether he was seen by anyone but Jay. The look of excitement on his boyfriend’s face was worth it all. Jay ran right into Jumin, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Jumin hoped that his racing heartbeat couldn’t be heard by the world as loudly as he heard it in his ears.

“SWEETHEART!” Jay ran right into Jumin, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Jumin hoped that his racing heartbeat couldn’t be heard by the world as loudly as he heard it in his ears. “Even though we’ve video called so much, it’s still so…” Jay rested his head on Jumin’s shoulder as they settled into the embrace. The words that raced through Jumin’s head were jumbled to the absolute maximum. He could only hold Jay as close to him as possible, grounding himself. The two stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity before breaking away. Jumin gently held Jay’s hand, not wanting the moment to end.

“…Ah, sorry. I keep staring at you.” He let go of Jay’s hand and pulled down his mask. “I don’t know what to say.” Jay pulled him into another hug. When he pulled away, he dragged Jumin’s mask back up and grabbed his hand.

“Let me get my things so we can go to a park, okay? I still need to make sure this is real…” Jumin allowed himself to be led inside. The dry, cool air was a stark contrast to the warm humidity of the spring air outside. Fluorescent lights illuminated the aisles of snacks and ready meals. Jay separated from him at the door, disappearing into a room behind the counter. Jumin was left to roam the aisles, looking at the stock. He could recognize a number of products from subsidiary companies of the C&R. It was more surreal to see the items for sale than he thought it would be. After a few moments, Jay came back with a plastic bag donning the name of the shop. “Do you have anything you like?” Jay asked, taking and squeezing his hand.

Jumin shook his head. “This is my first time in a convenience store since high school,” he said, looking around at the shelves. When he saw the look of shock on Jay’s face, he couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. “I have always had an interest in commoner food, however.”

“Hm…it’s good that you have me, Jumin. I’ll be your guide to the commoner’s world.” The smile that came across Jay’s face was enough to add several years to Jumin’s lifespan. Jumin brought Jay’s hand to his masked lips, kissing it gently. Jay cupped his cheek with his other hand, looking at the grey carpeted floor. “L-Let’s go!” he shyly blurted out. Once again, Jumin allowed Jay to lead him out of the shop and back to his car. When they sat inside, everything became real. He pulled down the mask again, trusting the tinted windows to do their job. The neon lights of the stores around still bled into the car as they settled.

“Um…there’s a park near my place,” Jay stated. “We could go over there…” Jumin let him set the address and started on the road, his grip on the steering wheel turning his knuckles paler than they already were. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing at Jay as he drove. Something about the whole situation felt unreal. It had been a week and he felt so happy. Or, at least, more content than he had been in years. It felt good to be able to talk to someone.

At the park, the two sat on the swing set, the silence between them growing more and more awkward. Jumin stared at the night sky with fondness. Just a week ago he was looking at the sky feeling lonelier than he ever had. He wondered if anyone would believe him if he told him how happy he was. Maybe he’d be scolded for being careless with his information or for getting too wine drunk that night, but nothing could change what he was feeling.

“Sweetheart.” Jumin looked over as Jay stood up from his spot on the swings. “I’ve never been so happy.” Jay turned to Jumin. “I really can’t put it into words.” Even under the bright white of the park’s streetlights, Jay looked ethereal to him. The buzzcut he’d gotten earlier in the week made him look younger than he really was. His baggy uniform shirt made him look smaller than he really was. His grins were toothy and innocent, and his voice was deep but somehow still held onto his youth. Jumin let out a deep breath and bowed his head, swaying on the swing. Jay’s expression shifted to worry. He squatted in front of Jumin, catching his gaze. “Is that bad?” he whispered. Jumin shook his head. He reached out and took Jay’s hand and pulled them both into a standing position.

“Thank you for calling me. I would have never had the courage to ask to meet you…” He interlocked their fingers, using his other arm to pull them together into a hug. That night, he’d already received more hugs than he had in the past five years. Jumin gently kissed the top of Jay’s forehead A minute later, his attention turned to the small plastic bag Jay had brought with him. “What did you bring with you?” he asked softly, massaging the sides of Jay’s hips with his thumbs.

“Oh!” Jay separated from the hug and reached into the bag, pulling out a keychain of a plush white cat with blue eyes that closely resembled Elizabeth. The pride that gleamed in his eyes made Jumin’s heart squeeze. “I saw these the other day,” he started as he pulled out his set of keys from which a plush black cat with white patterned paws keychain hung, “and instantly had to buy them! It was…I guess you could say it was what gave me the confidence to call you out…” Jay flashed another bright smile and Jumin was starting to wonder how much his heart could take. He accepted the keychain from his b…boyfriend and held it close to his person.

“I feel quite lacking now, since I didn’t bring anything,” he chuckled.

Jay shook his head, grabbing and squeezing Jumin’s hand. “You brought yourself! That’s more than I could ever ask for from you. Honestly.” However, Jumin couldn’t bear the thought of not giving something in return. He swiftly pulled his sweatshirt over his head as Jay watched in confusion. When he held it out to Jay, he knew it was worth it.

“N-No way…”

Jumin beamed. “I recently looked into the concept of the ‘boyfriend shirt’ and came to like it more than I thought. As this is all I can give you, I do hope to spoil you more in the future.”

Jay put the sweatshirt on in a daze, hugging himself for a moment afterwards. Jumin wrapped his arms around him for their fourth hug of the night. They stayed in the comfortable silence for a few minutes, though Jumin wished that the warmth he felt would last him a lifetime. He flinched slightly when Jay finally looked up at him. He was teary-eyed yet smiling with an expression that neither knew how to put into words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd initially started using "hyung" here but it made me cringe so hard that i went through and changed it all! i hope you can enjoy it without biting your fingers off  
> thanks for reading! ^^


	4. Moscato

Jumin collapsed onto his couch, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. It had been a while since his day had been _that_ hectic. The morning was occupied by a product meeting that had run overtime due to a calculation error. Afterwards, his lunch got overtaken one again by a meeting with his father about the first quarter’s report and his new fiancée. Afterwards, there was another meeting about the confirmation of distribution of the money earned at the previous party to the assigned charities. The leader of a project that was supposed to start that day had come down with a nasty cold, so he took it upon himself to direct the team on where to begin. On top of that, it was a Tuesday, which meant that Jay had to work a night shift at the convenience store.

That is, to say, that Jumin was having a very hard day.

It was already almost eleven when he’d gotten into the building. He hadn’t read any of the chats in the RFA app for the day and knowing that they had piled up caused him to hesitate. In fact, all of his messages had piled up during his busy day. Jumin sat up. He pulled his phone out from his pocket, hesitantly scrolling through his notifications. Of course, he’d managed to respond to Jay’s texts whenever he had a second to breathe. A few texts had come from MC and Yoosung, but not about anything important. There were seven chatroom logs waiting for him. However, the one notification that stood out was the most recent one.

> **Jihyun:** _I’m on my way over to your place_

It had been sent twenty minutes ago and, knowing where Jihyun was most likely coming from, he had just about twenty-five minutes left. Jumin tiredly pulled himself up from the couch with a groan. He stalked into his bedroom and stripped out of the suffocating suit and into a plain black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. He splashed some water on his face to freshen up a bit before heading into the kitchen. Elizabeth awoke from one of her many cat beds, this one of which located on the countertop. She watched with lidded eyes as Jumin grabbed a bottle of _Moscato_ white wine and placed in into an icy salt bath. He carried the wine bucket and glasses to the living room, setting them onto a cloth on the glass coffee table.

Pausing a second to respond to Jihyun, he pulled open the curtains, revealing the city skyline completed by a bright full moon hanging in the sky. Jumin felt himself relax a bit. The stars were barely visible due to the light pollution, but what he could see was enough. Even if he couldn’t see the stars, he knew they were there. Just like…

Jumin forced himself away from the window. He sat back down on the couch where he was joined by a drowsy Elizabeth. For five minutes, Jumin turned his brain off. His long finger combed through the soft fur that coated Elizabeth’s back. Her purring was a comforting vibration against his legs as he let himself truly breathe for seemingly the first time that day. A part of him was slightly irritated at the sudden announcement of visitation, but he would be lying if he said he was not happy to see Jihyun. He just wished he could’ve received prior notice.

When those five minutes were up, a melodic doorbell tune chimed throughout the penthouse. He carefully rested the sleeping cat on the sofa and walked to the door. It opened to reveal the turquoise-haired man dressed in clothes more casual than he had seen in a while. A bright smile was plastered on his face. Jumin couldn’t help but return a grin. He stepped to the side, gesturing almost playfully for Jihyun to enter. The two plopped down on the couch, sinking into the cushioning.

“Welcome, Jihyun,” Jumin greeted, forcing himself out of comfort to open the bottle of wine.

“A white wine? How unlikely,” Jihyun said with a chuckle. Jumin returned the chuckle, pouring both the glasses and passing one to his friend before relaxing back onto the sofa.

“I figured a Moscato would be appropriate for this meeting.”

Jihyun hummed while taking a sip. “A sweet as ever.” The two downed their first glasses silently.

When Jumin set his back down on the table, Jihyun spoke. “You look quite tired today. Was something wrong?”

Jumin spared the details and shook his head. “The start of a new quarter is always hectic, I suppose.” He checked the time on his phone. “As for you, what do I owe your presence to?”

“Your formalities always catch me off guard,” Jihyun laughed. “You can thank progress for me being here. Saeran was finally stable enough to agree to let me go for a few hours.”

“How has the process been going? Has he met with Luciel?”

“Mm. They have meetings almost every day. Luciel is just as doting as he was back then.” Jumin smiled and began pouring himself another glass. He did the same for Jihyun. As he took a sip, Jihyun threw another question at him. “You’ve been worse than me at being in chatrooms lately.”

Jumin cocked an eyebrow. “Is that so? I have been getting busier lately.”

Jihyun shook his head. “Jumin Han has always been busy, yet still managed to patrol chatrooms. Are you sure you’re okay?” Jumin hummed and downed more of the sweet wine. Though the day had been hectic, he could still say that he was happier than he was just a few weeks ago. Following their meeting, Jay had only gotten cuter and cuter. It was as if Jay’s walls were falling. In consequence, Jumin was also starting to let his walls fall. Despite his excitement, he was worried about whether or not it was appropriate to tell Jihyun the truth. They were childhood friends and shared a lot of secrets, but Jumin couldn’t help but feel more hesitant about telling anyone in RFA. He also didn’t want to get scolded for his drunk carelessness on the anonymous app.

In the end, he let out a sigh and took another drink from his glass. “I wonder. I have been using my messages app more frequently…” he hinted, trailing off into the wine.

Jihyun’s eyebrows raised. “There’s something in the way you mention that that makes me think it would make all your fangirls sad.”

“Think whatever you may, Jihyun,” Jumin answered cheekily.

Jihyun ran a hand through his hair as he drank the Moscato. “As always, Mr. Han is vague about his personal life. How boring,” he teased. Jumin popped a piece of the salty ice into his mouth with some wine, taking pleasure in the mix of flavors. Jihyun began pouring himself a third glass. “Well, I _do_ find it more fun this way. Thank you for the hint, though,” he boasted. Jumin nodded and finished off his second glass. As he went to pour more wine, his phone began ringing from the spot beside him. He snatched it up before Jihyun could peer at the name.

“I need to take this,” he said just as quickly as he walked into his home office. He pressed the pickup button, his heart racing as he brought the phone to his ear.

“ _Hyuuuuuung. I’m so tired…_ ”

Jumin shut the door and leaned against it. A lopsided smile was on his face. It was the same adorable whine after each shift.

“Good work today, too, my love. Are you on your way home?”

“ _Nn. I nearly missed my stop because I was sleepy…_ ” Jumin could practically hear the pout on Jay’s face. His smile widened. “Are you home, sweetheart? Is everything okay?”

“Ah, my childhood friend came over to share a bottle of wine with me. It’s been a while since we’ve sat down and talked.”

Jay gasped. “ _Oh! Did I interrupt? I can call again later._ ” Jumin himself fought off a pout. As much as he wanted to stay in the call, he didn’t want to be rude to Jihyun and leave him alone for too long.

“I am really sorry. I don’t want you to stay up too late, Jay. If you go to bed, I promise to call you tomorrow morning.” He knew that Jay only had afternoon classes the next day.

“ _Hmmm…well, it’s worth hearing your voice right when you wake up,_ ” Jay hummed. “ _I’ll talk to you tomorrow morning, then, sweetheart!_ ” Jumin squeezed his chest. It took so much out of him to not give in and stay in the call.

“Good night, my love. Text me when you get in, okay?”

“ _Of course! Good night!_ ”

When the call ended, he took a deep breath before walking back out to the living room. Jihyun looked back from his spot with a large smile on his face.

“What’s that about?” Jumin asked as he took his spot back on the couch. Jihyun leaned in closer to his face. His turquoise eyes scanned every inch of Jumin’s expression.

“Who were you talking to?” Jumin turned away, pouring himself more wine and taking a sip.

“No one of your concern,” he answered quietly. “Glad to see that your vision has been properly restored.” For a split second, confusion overcame Jihyun’s expression but was quickly replaced with realization.

“Oh! Yes, thank you so much for doing this for me. I…I really feel like I finally got my true self back from…” Jumin nodded.

Following the end of the conversation, the two drank in comfort. Jihyun caught Jumin up on the happenings in the chatroom and amongst the members. MC and Saeyoung had begun some sort of planning for another get together amongst RFA at Jaehee’s new café. Speaking of the café, it was running smoothly, and its quarterly sales had exceeded expectations. Yoosung was finding more comfort in Jihyun as a brother than he had before and even went to him for advice now and again. Saeran was starting to socialize with people outside of RFA. He’d even managed to go on two outdoor trips with his psychologist. Zen had landed another large role and was practicing day in and day out like always. Jumin listened in content, nodding along and finishing off another glass in the process. He flinched when his phone chimed and vibrated on the couch.

“Popular tonight, aren’t you?” Jumin waved off the comment, looking at the text.

> **Jay:** _forgot to text when i got home, but im going to bed now! good night sweetheart! be ready to pick up the phone tomorrow morning >:3 please dont drink too much!_

Jumin fought back the smile that threatened to give him away. He crossed his legs as he typed and sent out a response.

> **Jumin:** _I’m sorry I couldn’t stay on the line with you tonight. Good night, my love. I am eager to go to bed so that another morning with you will come faster._
> 
> **Jumin:** _ <3_

He looked up at Jihyun, who didn’t bother to turn his curious gaze away from him. Without a word, he placed his phone back on the couch and poured himself another glass. Jihyun reached out and grabbed it, downing it himself.

“You’ve had quite a bit already trying to avoid my obvious curiosity, haven’t you?”

Jumin chuckled and lifted his hands in defeat. “You are always the one to stop me when drinking. I supposed we know each other’s limits better than our own?” He leaned back. “And yes, your curiosity is very obvious. I won’t get into my personal business tonight, however.” Jihyun watched Jumin as he shut his eyes. The unspoken question of who Jumin had been texting hung in the air. It was rare for Jihyun to pry like this. Even more so after sharing a bottle of wine this sweet. After a few moments of silence, Jumin opened his eyes again and glanced over at Jihyun. When he was met with a slightly sad smile, he gave in.

“Well…you must have guessed that I’ve met someone.”

“Oh, did you? How old is she? How did you meet her? More importantly, can I see her?” Jumin bit the inside of his cheek—a habit he thought he’d broken over a decade ago. There was no way to explain his situation without worrying Jihyun. He knew this very well. Yet, he could not bring himself to lie to his childhood friend. It was why he couldn’t deny that he had started dating.

“Well, they’re six years younger than us and I met… _him_ …online.” he mumbled slightly. From the look in Jihyun’s eyes, he knew that there would be a flurry of questions coming his way. When was the last time he was so nervous about something?

“ _Him_? And at twenty he must be a college student…I…wow, Jumin. You’ve completely caught me off guard this time.” Jihyun chuckled. “If you don’t mind me asking, have you met him for real? I don’t want to pry further than I already am.” Jumin nodded.

“We met last week.”

“And how was it?”

“Completely indescribable…I’m really happy with him.”

Jihyun patted his back supportively. “Well, as long as you’re happy, I have nothing to say against it.” Jumin smiled appreciatively. His heart wouldn’t stop racing and his hands were clamming up like no other, but he’d finally told someone in his life about Jay. Things were real. Things were official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like writing these two together, even if they are a bit ooc...eh, it's whatever  
> thanks for reading ^^


	5. Sherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is not quite explicit, but it does get sexual towards the end :0

Getting an unplanned phone call at two-thirty in the morning was not commonplace for Jumin Han. So, when he was awoken by Elizabeth the 3rd meowing in his face and his phone ringing on his nightstand, he was instantly worried. That worry multiplied when he saw the caller ID. He sat up and answered, expecting the worst.

“Jay? Is everything okay?” The background noise was loud and full of other voices. It sounded a hell of a lot like a bar. When his question wasn’t answered, he climbed out of bed, ready to act. “Jay? Hello?” His heart was racing. He started pacing. Finally, Jay spoke out above the crowded sounds of the bar.

“ _Honeeeeeey are you awake?_ ” The slurring of Jay’s words was impossible to ignore. Was he drunk?

“Yes, I’m awake, my love _._ Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

Jay whined. “ _I miss you…_ ” Another pout. Jumin could tell. “ _Come see me pleeeease?_ ”

Jumin turned on the lights in his room as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Are you drunk? I’ll come pick you up.”

“ _I’m not druuuunk! I just wanna see you!_ ” A direct shot to the heart. Jumin covered his burning face with his free hand. Every day, he wondered just how much cuteness he could take. Every day, he was tested. He pulled on a white t-shirt and a cardigan as he spoke.

“Where are you? I’m on my way.”

“ _Really? Yay!! I’m…urrrm…where am I…_ ” Jumin’s heart dropped at the sudden confusion. Was he lost and alone? Should he be ready with a search team just in case? “ _Itaewon! We came drinking in Itaewon!_ ” Jumin pulled on one of his only pairs of jeans and began searching around for his keys.

“Stay where you are, okay?”

Jay whined again. “ _Hurrrrry I miss you—_ ” The sentence was cut short as Jay began talking to someone who had been calling out to him. After a few moments of unintelligible chatting, Jay turned his attention back to the phone. “ _Sorryyy the president wants me back inside. Call me when you’re heeere, okay? I love yoooou!_ ” Jumin couldn’t get a word in before the phone call ended. He let out a sigh as he put on his mask. It had been a while since he’d found himself leaving the penthouse at this time of night. He was glad that he had decided against having wine that night in favor of pampering Elizabeth.

The drive to Itaewon from Seocho to Itaewon was only 15 minutes with the traffic at the time, yet it felt like the longest drive he’d ever personally driven. He had to laugh at the fact that nothing and nobody had gotten him to drive in such a long time, which meant that he’d driven more in the past week than he had in the previous year. His heart hadn’t settled down since he’d first gotten the call. It wasn’t nerves. It was excitement. Jay was already someone he wanted to pamper. A drunk Jay…he wasn’t sure if he’d make it through the night without spending an unnecessary amount of money on him.

He parked in a backroad next to the bar as he dialed Jay’s number. Just like before, rather than answering, Jay appeared from the back exit of the bar. Jumin quickly moved to his side to keep him steady as he walked.

“Sweetheart! You really came!” Jay definitely sounded more sober than he had earlier but was still slurring as he spoke. “I missed you,” he chirped as he clung to Jumin’s arm. Jumin didn’t bother to fight the lovestruck smile that came across his lips.

“Of course, I did, my love. I’ve wanted to see you.” He helped the drunk student get situated into the car before getting in himself. “You want to go home, right?” he asked as he set the GPS to Jay’s apartment complex from the first time they’d met. Jay hummed and pressed his head against the window.

“I wanna be with you, sweetheart,” he said quietly. Jumin clenched the steering wheel. This couldn’t be good for his heart. The only thing that even came close to rivaling this cuteness was his Elizabeth. He started the car and began the route.

“I’ll stay with you until you go to sleep, okay?” he offered, glancing over at Jay. He was met with a drunken smile and bright eyes. Good lord. He had to force his eyes back on the road .

“My place is shabby, though,” Jay whined, “and I don’t wanna be alone.” Jumin smiled at him lovingly. The rest of the drive to the apartment was silent, which he came to realize was because Jay had fallen asleep. He loved this. He loved the comfortable feeling that came from being with someone he adored more than anything. Though he couldn’t see much of his boyfriend’s sleeping face, what he could see of it was enough to add many more years to his life. He was sure of it.

Once he parked in the parking garage (using the code from their first meeting), he turned his attention completely to Jay. He couldn’t resist reaching out a hand and gently petting his head. The buzzcut had already grown out a fair bit in just about a week. Jumin had learned early on that Jay tended to wear contacts in public and glasses at home, but both looks fit him so well. With his facial muscles relaxed, he wondered if his boyfriend was a human or an angel. Jumin’s heart felt full. He didn’t know whether or not he deserved this kind of happiness. However, he would never give it up.

After a few minutes, Jay gently groaned and leaned into the touch. His deep brown eyes opened slightly, looking at Jumin sleepily.

“We’re here?” he mumbled.

“Mm,” Jumin hummed. “Are you okay?” Jay nodded, stretching his arms over his head. Jumin grabbed his keys and got out of the car, walking to the other side to take Jay. Jay clung to Jumin’s arm once again as he led him into the apartment. In the elevator, he seemed to snuggle up even closer. “Which floor?” he asked.

“Nnn…seventh…” Jay murmured into Jumin’s arm. They stood in each other’s warmth as the elevator climbed up to the seventh floor. Jay’s grip didn’t loosen even after they stepped out into the hall. It was characteristically silent yet, surprisingly, still had a homey feel. The hallway floors were marble while the walls were similar to what he’d seen in most American hotels. Despite this, he could easily tell that they were student apartments.

“Room number?”

“704…” Jumin was both thankful and disappointed that the apartment was a short walk from the elevator. When they reached the door, he gently nudged Jay. “4942656,” Jay responded as he handed him the key fob on his set of keys. Jumin held it to the scanner, punched in the code, and opened the door. He guided Jay inside before shutting in behind him. The apartment smelled just like Jay: warm and cinnamon-y. The two took their shoes off at the entrance and Jay let him go to turn the lights on. The apartment itself was fairly small, with the only separate room being for the bathroom. It was mostly clean. Only a few things seemed to be out of place. The bed was located right next to the window behind a glass partition and was, unexpectedly, a full size. There was a kitchenette that looked well used, but clean. A gaming area had been set up on a small desk in a cranny of the room. On the whole, the apartment was decorated almost like it was straight out of a catalogue. It was very minimalist. Perhaps Jay would let him decorate it later…

Jay had already gotten to work stripping off his coat and socks, tossing them haphazardly onto the couch. Jumin followed Jay around to provide him some stability. Once he got Jay into bed contactless (and pant less, but he was doing his best not to look), he began petting him again, kneeling beside his head.

“Sweetheart…” The drunk student moaned as he leaned into the touch. Jumin watched his expression carefully. His eyes had closed, and his smile was gone. His lips, however, were slightly parted. He tightly clenched the hem of Jumin’s shirt. As he petted his head, it was getting more obvious that Jay was _enjoying_ his touch. Jumin slowly moved his other hand to rest on Jay’s chest. The heartbeat was just as fast as his. His ears flushed. Things hadn’t felt so intimate before. He needed to stop before he got too worked up.

“Ah…Jay?” Jumin whispered. Jay opened his eyes with a groan. He propped himself up on his side, facing Jumin completely. The silence between them lasted for the longest minute in history. Jay reached out his hands to cup Jumin’s cheeks. Something about his gaze was new. It was full of…desire. A desire that Jumin took the lead in satisfying. Their lips crashed together in a drunken inexperienced mess. Jumin ran his tongue over Jay’s lips, asking for access. Once achieved, the taste of sweet alcohol almost overwhelmed his mind. Of course, the cutest person in the world had a taste for sweet alcohol. He swiped over Jay’s tongue in a battle for pleasure. Jay pulled him into the bed, allowing himself to be pinned against the headboard. His head was tilted back to meet Jumin’s lips. Both of them had no conscious sense of what they were doing anymore.

Jumin’s hands moved down under Jay’s shirt, his thumbs rubbing circles into his bare waist. Jay’s arm was slung over the back of Jumin’s neck. He pulled his boyfriend closer to him in an attempt to deepen the kiss. His other hand grabbed one of Jumin’s and led it further under his shirt until it reached his chest. Jumin could feel himself starting to get heated. Everything was hot. Jay’s skin. Jay’s lips. Jay’s tongue. Jay’s touch. Everything was Jay. He felt like he would melt in this heat. However, he wasn’t exactly opposed to that.

“Mmhp!!” Jay moaned when his lip was bitten. Jumin lapped over the wound and pinched Jay’s nipple teasingly. He earned a shudder and whine. Jay arched into the touch. Fuck. Jumin couldn’t think straight. He wanted to do this. He wanted to go all the way. But Jay was definitely still drunk. He didn’t want to take his boyfriend for their first time. It took everything in him to bring himself back to his senses.

Jay whimpered when Jumin broke the kiss. “Are you okay?” he asked sadly.

Jumin placed a kiss on his pouty cheek. “I want you to get some rest, my love. We can do this when you’re sober, too.” For a moment, Jay looked like he was close to crying and Jumin wanted to take everything back. Thankfully, though, the look was overtaken by a smile.

“My darling is so considerate of me. I don’t know how many times I can fall in love with you,” he chirped as he clung to Jumin in a hug. Within moments of the hug beginning, the drunk student was fast asleep again. Jumin carefully laid him down. He pulled the covers up and kissed Jay’s forehead.

“I can’t wait to finally pamper you. I love you…” He placed the set of keys on the counter and folded the discarded clothes before turning off the lights. “Good night, my love _,_ ” he whispered before leaving the apartment. It was cold in the hallway without Jay on his arm. The taste of alcohol lingered on his tongue just as Jay’s lips lingered on his as well. It was ten past four and yet he felt as if he never needed to sleep again. On his drive back home, he played the playlist that his boyfriend had created for him and just let himself breathe. It wasn’t until he got into his apartment and crawled back into bed that his mind finally fully processed what had happened.

He had just made out with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sherry is a fortified white wine from Andalucía Southern Spain and it has been made for centuries. It ranges from 15% ABV to over 20%"  
> i wanted to choose a high alcohol wine for this drunken chapter hehe!  
> thanks for reading!


	6. Sauvignon Blanc

It wasn’t just any other Wednesday.

Jumin worked quietly on his last stack of paperwork for the day. His office, normally painted orange by the sunset, was only lit by the overhead lights. The daytime bustle of the company had died down as it normally did around this time, replaced by the constant pitter-patter of rain. He would go as far as assuming that he was the only higher up left on the division floor. Despite that, it was unusual for him to be finishing up his work so early. It was not without reason, for Jumin was about to have an experience he had never had before.

Jumin Han was going on his first date.

Ever.

He grinned as he set the last bulk of papers into the completed stack. His assistant had already finished preparations for the next day, finally leaving him free for the night. Jumin pinged Driver Kim as he headed out of the office toting his leather briefcase. The elevator ride down was more liberating than usual. If his scheduling was correct, his boyfriend should’ve gotten out of classes about three hours ago at four. He’d given his driver instructions on where to find him and what he looked like, so he should’ve made it home around four thirty. Given that it was already a quarter past seven and Driver Kim was already on his way to his office, Jay must’ve finished getting ready.

Therefore, he should be in the car waiting right about then.

Jumin bowed courteously at the building security before walking outside. Driver Kim was waiting at the door with an umbrella already tilted over his head.

“Good evening,” he greeted with an expression that most couldn’t read. However, knowing the driver from childhood taught him a thing or two about each other. He was smiling. Jumin felt his heart begin to race.

“Thank you for your work,” he returns, his own subtle smile on his face. He was walked to the car and let inside before the driver returned to his seat. Sure enough, Jay is sitting in the back seat wearing a white collared shirt underneath _Jumin’s sweatshirt_ and black slacks. The smile on his face washed away whatever fatigue Jumin may have been feeling. He mindlessly took Jay’s hand into his. What did he do to deserve this?

“Ah, I’ve been staring! I’m sorry, good work today!” He moved closer, settling in right next to Jumin. “This is my first time seeing you in a suit,” he added shyly. Jumin felt his heart burst.

Jumin pressed a kiss into Jay’s forehead and earned a small laugh. “However cute you were when drunk, I am just as glad to see you sober again.”

Jay cupped his cheek with his free hand. “T-Thank you for taking care of me that time. I have to make it up to you someday.” He leaned his head against Jumin’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. I was more than happy to help you,” Jumin replied, hiding his sudden bout of shyness. For the rest of the ride, they sat in each other’s warmth. Jay fell asleep halfway through—a sight so angelic Jumin was sure he wasn’t meant to witness it.

After about forty-five minutes of driving, the car came to a stop in the parking garage of a skyscraper. Jumin gently shook Jay awake. The half-asleep expression of confusion was even more of an attack on Jumin’s heart. He took a deep breath.

“We’re here, ” he whispered as he opened the door. After he exited, he reached out a hand for his date. Jay accepted it and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

“Sorry for falling asleep, sweetheart” he said through a yawn. “Where are we, though?” Jumin nodded to Driver Kim before walking hand-in-hand with Jay to the elevator.

“It’s still a secret, for now.” He guided Jay inside first when the elevator arrived. He selected the top floor, looking over to smile at Jay. “It’s more fun this way, isn’t it?” Jay laughed.

“I guess so.” He leaned against Jumin’s arm just as he had when he was drunk. Jumin squeezed his hand lovingly. As the elevator climbed higher and higher, he began getting excited. It wasn’t the first time he had participated in a sort of planned surprise for someone. It was, however, the first time he had been completely in charge of it. How would Jay react? He’d put a lot of work into this. It took a lot out of him not to say anything for the past week. He was lucky that Jay was cooperative and trusted him enough for this.

When the doors opened, Jumin beamed at the sound of Jay’s audible gasp. In front of them was a large rooftop garden lit by lanterns and fairy lights. The whole roof was covered by greenhouse glazed glass, keeping light drizzles of rain from getting in. Jumin stepped out first, leading Jay down a row of lush, well-kept growth. In the middle of the rooftop sat a white paint-coated iron garden table and two matching chairs. The table was covered by a checkered tablecloth, atop of which sat a picnic basket and two plates and wine glasses. Jay was speechless. His mouth hung open from shock.

“I’ve never personally shown anyone the greenhouse before,” Jumin stated warmly. He released the younger’s hand and pulled out his chair for him. “I’m willing to give you more of my firsts.” Jay mindlessly sat down and allowed himself to be pushed in. He couldn’t stop whipping his head around to look at the beauty of the garden. Jumin sat across from him, watching in awe. Finally, Jay came back to his senses.

“This is…amazing…!!” The smile on his face was brighter than all the stars in the sky. Jumin chuckled as he moved and opened the picnic basket, taking out a chilled bottle of _Sauvignon Blanc_ , fruits, vegetables, various cheeses and crackers, and an assortment of pastries, sandwiches, and other small snacks. His boyfriend was practically drooling. He flashed him a loving smile as he opened the bottle of white wine.

“A rooftop picnic with Jumin Han...I don’t think I can even believe it myself,” Jay swooned. Jumin filled the two wine glasses before setting the bottle and basket aside. Looking at his boyfriend in this light made every day of his life worth it just for that moment. The hue of the lanterns reflected off his skin, making him almost golden. His eyes were bright and full of whimsy. He was refreshing. Angelic. Jumin hadn’t even had a drink yet and he already felt himself growing sentimental. Jay caught his gaze after a few moments. He shyly cupped his cheek. “Sweetheart, y-you’re gonna make me g-go all shy on you,” he stammered. Jumin laughed.

“I was just wondering what I did to deserve this view.” He’d never thought the day would come where he was throwing out one-liners like that. Yet, there he was. Jay hid his face for a moment before taking a swig from his wine glass and beaming.

“I was wondering the same thing.” The two burst into laughter at the cliché response. The two spent several hours with each other on the rooftop talking, eating and, eventually, cuddling up close. When the time came to separate, they hesitated repeatedly, saying their goodbyes in the backseat of the car more than three times and twice more outside. Once Jay finally disappeared into his apartment building, Jumin returned to the backseat and watched the night sky from outside the window, his mind completely stuck on cloud nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their first date was a little short, but there are like three anniversaries here that i think are better  
> thanks for reading! ^^


	7. Spottswoode Cabernet Sauvignon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT!!!

For their one-month anniversary, Jay had asked for one thing.

He wanted to go to Jumin’s penthouse to have dinner and watch movies.

Of course, Jumin had expectations. He acknowledged them both consciously and unconsciously. He’d never connected with anyone on a mutually romantic level before Jay. There were never discussions about what partners do within his household. However, he had extensive schooling and a curiosity that the internet was happy to stoke. So, he was no idiot about what could possibly (hopefully) occur that night.

The _last_ thing he wanted, however, was for Jay to think that was _all_ he wanted.

Jumin nervously set things into place as the time for his boyfriend’s arrival grew closer. His chef had made them a simple dinner and left it warm in the kitchen. Jumin had picked out a good wine with low alcohol content to keep them both sober—a Spottswoode _Cabernet Sauvignon_. Even though it was a Monday, he had spent nearly all day at work thinking about the date. He’d gone so far as to tell his assistant that he would be coming in late the next day _just in case_. Jay had assured him that his classes had been cancelled for Tuesday, so he figured they were on a similar page at the very least.

Elizabeth meowed at him from the counter he leaned against, grabbing his attention. He let out the breath he’d been holding. ‘ _Everything will be fine_ ,’ she told him as she bumped her head against his hand. Jumin gave in to the beg for pets. Of course, everything would be fine. He and Jay were dating, after all. Whatever issues arose, they could deal with them. He kissed Elizabeth’s forehead as he doted on her. They were both adults. Adults with sound minds. This wasn’t some woman trying to blindside him for his riches. He could relax.

When the doorbell rang throughout the penthouse, he nearly yelped. He’d never been so startled in his life. There was no time to linger, however. He rushed to the door and opened it, greeted by the bright, smiling student. The outfit Jay had on was rather casual—a lavender hoodie with a white t-shirt peeping out from underneath, a simple pair of black jeans and a snap back. Jumin was a bit taken aback at the sight of the duffel bag crossed against his chest.

“Happy one month, honey!” he chirped, slinging his arms around Jumin, who shut the door and pulled him into a tight hug. The sweet, fresh smell that hit him when their bodies collided made his head spin. Did Jay shower before coming? Was he also looking forward to something?

“Happy one month, my love,” he answered. Once the hug broke, their eyes met for what seemed like an eternity. There was no mistaking what that moment was supposed to become. Jumin cupped Jay’s cheeks and pressed their lips together. He was caught off guard by how readily Jay parted his lips for him. Jumin explored the insides of Jay’s mouth with his tongue. Hands moved behind his neck, pulling him in deeper. He moved his own hands to grab Jay’s hips and bring theirs together. Experimentally, he nipped his lover’s lips. The moan that he received pushed him further. He tasted like something Jumin never wanted to leave his tongue.

Deeper.

His fingers trailed beneath Jay’s clothes. The heat coming off of his bare skin was almost enough to burn Jumin. Their bodies pressed against each other made him desire more touch. Jay let out another moan when Jumin shifted his hips. It was so hot. His fingers trailed further underneath Jay’s shirt. The way his touch was leaned into was exhilarating. Too exhilarating. He had to stop. If he didn’t stop then, there was no way he was going to stop later.

The whine that filled his ears when he broke the kiss tested his resilience. They stared into each other’s eyes as they caught their breaths. Fuck whatever else they had planned. All Jumin wanted to do now was—

Elizabeth meowed loudly from the ground beside them, drawing Jumin out from his trance. Quickly, they separated. Jumin ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the ground. After a few moments, he finally spoke up again.

“You can leave your shoes in the cabinet here,” he guided, “and the slippers here are for you.” Jay stuttered out a ‘thank you’ as he set his shoes away and stepped into the waiting slippers. Jumin picked up Elizabeth from the ground. “This is Miss Elizabeth the 3rd.” Jay beamed and gently scratched her chin. Elizabeth purred lovingly, tilting her head back for more. “She’s a very good judge of character. It’s important for her to get along with those around me or I feel uneasy.”

“I’m so glad this little lady here has protected you,” Jay chuckled as he gave her one final pet on the head. Jumin set her down and gestured towards the waiting dining table. He carried the dinner and wine over himself with Elizabeth close behind. Once they were seated, she climbed into Jay’s lap and settled down. He smiled.

“She must like me,” he beamed as he petted her gently.

“As do I,” Jumin flirted as he poured the wine. He loved the goofy grin that overtook Jay’s face. The two ate while exchanging small talk. Jay chatted about his classes and a few of the conversations he’d had with his mates at school. Jumin was more than happy to hear about his personal life and be able to ask questions about his friends. In return, he opened up about his day—something that he typically found boring. Yet, Jay always took interest in it.

After dinner, they washed the dishes together despite Jumin insisting on doing it alone. A few playful moments later, they finally sat down on the couch. Elizabeth sprawled herself out across their laps. Jay took control of the television, searching for a movie to watch. Jumin couldn’t help but stare. The lavender hoodie had come off while washing the dishes to avoid soiling it. His hat had also gone off alongside it. Before they’d settled on the couch, he’d taken out his contacts and put on his glasses. The buzzcut from the first night they’d met in person had grown out about a centimeter. His posture was relaxed, and everything felt _domestic_. Sitting on his couch watching his boyfriend search through films was enough to get him going.

“Are you okay with a drama, sweetheart?” Jay asked, not breaking eye contact with the screen. Jumin cleared his throat when his daze was broken.

“Mm. Anything goes for me.” Jay selected a movie before tossing the remote to the side. He was careful not to disturb Elizabeth as he scooted closer to his boyfriend. Jumin wrapped an arm around his waist. Their heads leaned against each other as the film started.

An hour in, Jumin realized he couldn’t recall a single thing that had happened.

His mind kept focusing on the heat against his skin. Their sides were pressed against each other. At some point, Elizabeth left, and their other hands had interlocked in the empty space. His heartbeat threatened to drown out his thoughts with how loud it was in his head. Was he the only one feeling this? He couldn’t stop his thoughts from drifting back to the kiss they’d shared at the entrance. Jay felt something then, right? What if he hadn’t stopped? How far would they have gone?

How far was Jay willing to go?

He moved his gaze from the screen to his boyfriend. In the near darkness, Jay was illuminated by the light of the television screen. His eyes were focused—or, at least, seemed that way. He hadn’t moved since their hands had met. It looked like he was really into the movie they were watching. Jumin tried to not feel disappointed. He was genuinely enjoying the time he was spending with his boyfriend. Having someone to be with late into the night felt like a dream. Yet, the voice in the back of his head was not easy to shut off. He wanted to be engulfed by everything about Jay. The kiss they’d shared earlier left him hungry for more of his taste. The scent that always followed Jay had been filling his nose since he came. He’d touched him as much as he could, yet he still was not satisfied. He wanted to know what face he would make when he lost control. He wanted to hear Jay in his deepest levels of pleasure. He wanted—

“Sweetheart?” Jumin flinched at the calling of his name. He quickly tried to relax.

“Mm?” Jay turned to him. His eyes were full of an inexplicable emotion.

“Do you care about this film?” Jumin averted his eyes nervously. Had he been caught staring?

“Ah…I’m sorry, my love. I really haven’t been paying attention…”

“Don’t worry…” Jay brought his face closer to Jumin’s. “I haven’t either.” He brought their lips together, both their hearts skipping a beat. This time, the kiss was almost overwhelmingly passionate, and Jay took the lead. He wrapped his arms behind Jumin’s neck, pulling him in. The last of the shared wine lingered on their tongues. Jumin was eager. Eager to touch more. Eager to _be_ touched more. The way he melted against Jay’s lips drew out an urge he never imagined he had within him. Jay’s hand moved to caress his cheek. They moved down lower, brushing over Jumin’s chest, stomach and, eventually, moving to lift Jumin’s hands off from his hips. He received no protest. Jumin was drowning in the touch, allowing himself to be manipulated and positioned. His arms were placed behind Jay’s neck and his body was worked into his lap. There was nothing he could nor wanted to do. Every place that Jay touched burned with desire. An uncharacteristic moan escaped him when cold hands reached underneath his shirt.

Jay broke the initial kiss. Trailing down Jumin’s neck while lifting his shirt, he planted his final kiss on his boyfriend’s left nipple before latching onto it. Jumin hummed. He’d never had much care for exploring his body. It never appealed to him beforehand. So, he was more than happy for Jay to find all his erogenous zones on his own volition. Jay gave Jumin’s right nipple attention by teasingly circling it with his thumb. He worried the skin between his teeth. Jumin absentmindedly ran his fingers through his lover’s hair as he leaned into the stimulation. There was a stirring in his abdomen. The confident yet gentle touches accompanied by the mere essence of Jay was making him impatient. He tried to straddle only one of Jay’s legs for leverage. Consequently, he was pulled back into his original position.

Jay lifted his head, kissing Jumin’s cheek. “Don’t get too eager,” he teased into Jumin’s ear. _Oh_. He guided Jumin out of his lap and onto his knees between his legs. His fingers lingered in Jumin’s soft brunette locks as their eyes met in understanding. Jay smirked almost childishly. Wow. Jumin moved forward, nimbly undoing Jay’s jeans and pulling them down a bit. The grey boxers that hid what was yet to come gave him a second to breathe. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be good at any of it. He’d never had that sort of experience before. As long as he could make Jay feel _something_ , though, he was willing to try.

Before he could get started, however, Jay gently pushed his head away. “Wait,” he breathed raggedly. He stood up and shut off the television. “Where’s y-your room?” he asked. Jumin stood from the ground. He took Jay’s hand and led him through the darkness to the room beside his home office. He flicked the light on and shut the door before turning to face his boyfriend.

Jay forced a “confident” smile at him. “It’ll…it’ll take some time to prepare, so let’s get started. Okay?” Jumin cleared his throat and nodded. He couldn’t quite think of anything to say. His heart was racing so fast that he could feel it in his fingertips. He’d always had the more dominant, “manly” role in the relationship, so a part of him felt that he would naturally take the lead. However, he could see that Jay was really trying his best to stay in the lead, even though he was obviously uncomfortable with it.

He watched as Jay left the room for a minute, returning with his duffel bag. He carefully pulled out a box of condoms, a towel, and a bottle of water-based lube. Jumin’s ears flushed red. He felt the prude in him trying to emerge. It was definitely not his first-time seeing contraceptives before. Afterall, he’d spent quite a bit of time with Jihyun and Rika at their studio apartment before. It was, however, the first time he’d seen them in relation to himself. Jay caught his uneasy gaze, his glasses now resting on the night table. He stood and reached out to touch Jumin.

“Is this okay?” he asked. “I want you to be comfortable. I can do either way.” Jumin swallowed the lump in his throat. He shook his head and grabbed Jay’s hand from his shoulder, holding it gently.

“I want to please you.” His tone had reverted back to his typical business formal to hide his nerves.

Jay nervously laughed and kissed Jumin’s hand. “I want to please _you_ , though.” Jumin released Jay’s hand and laid on the bed, making eye contact with his lover. Jay grinned and stepped out of his jeans before crawling over his body. He latched onto his neck. As he worked to leave a love bite, he swiftly pulled off Jumin’s bottoms. Goosebumps arose on Jumin’s thighs from the cool air of the room. Soon to follow were his boxers, which were tossed off the side of the bed unceremoniously. His cock rested half-hard against his stomach. “T-That’s rare,” Jay shyly noted. Jumin looked up at him with confusion. Jay skimmed his fingertips over his lover’s cock, earning him a gasp. “Circumcised, I mean.” He kissed Jumin’s cheek. “Is this…okay?” he asked. When Jumin nodded, Jay returned to his attack on his lover’s collarbone. The pop of the lube’s cap startled a frazzle nerved Jumin.

It was starting.

“This will be cold at first,” Jay warned. He sat up from his leaning position and focused his attention. He poured the lube down Jumin’s taint before coating his fingers in it. Jumin caught his gaze as he circled his middle finger around Jumin’s anus. Jay prodded the finger in very slowly. Jumin scrunched his nose at the unfamiliar sensation. “Relax a bit, sweetheart,” Jay whispered. He made it to the first knuckle before stopping. “Sweetheart…”

“I’m trying,” Jumin answered. After a few beats of rest, Jay continued to push in his finger past the second knuckle. Jumin clenched experimentally. It wasn’t a filling feeling. Merely…foreign. Jay shifted up and kissed the leaking head of Jumin’s cock. Jumin’s breath caught in his throat. “Nn, don’t do that,” he muttered.

“I’m going to start moving my finger, so it’ll feel better if I do,” Jay promised. A moment passed before Jumin nodded and gave in. He hummed as Jay’s tongue swiped over the bead of precum on his cock. The tongue continued circling around his urethra and Jay’s finger began to pump in and out of him. It was silent at first, aside from the wet sounds of the lube and the tongue. Jay savored the slight bitterness of Jumin’s precum and saltiness from his sweat and musk. Mindlessly, Jumin keened and tried to thrust into the wet heat when Jay finally took the head of his cock into his mouth. Jay held his hips down to avoid being choked.

Jumin took a deep breath. “Sorry,” he huffed. His toes curled as he was taken deeper into Jay’s mouth. The unbelievable warmth coupled with the kitten-esque teasing of the tongue on his cock nearly made his mind go blank. He hissed as a second finger worked its way in beside the first one. It was a stretch that he couldn’t focus on compared to the heaven that was Jay’s mouth. Once the second finger was two knuckles deep, Jay lifted his head. Jumin had to hold back from complaining about the loss of warmth.

“Sweetheart,” Jay started in a hushed tone, “can you take over?” Jumin raised an eyebrow at the question. Something about Jay’s demeanor had changed. He no longer held the “confident”, uncharacteristically “dominant” expression that he had before. He looked young. Young and…desperate. “I think I’m getting too excited, sweetheart,” he whispered, the pace of his fingers stuttering.

Jumin grinned and reached up to pull Jay’s head back to his level. “You don’t have to act like a professional adult with me, Jay,” he cooed into his lover’s ear. The simple action was enough to cause Jay to start panting with anticipation. “Being on top doesn’t mean you have to be dominant.” Though Jumin knew he was spitting out facts partially to calm his nerves, he wanted to make Jay feel comfortable. He messed with the curls on Jay’s head as he began his own map of love bites on his neck.

Jay pulled his fingers out. “D-Do you want me on top?” he whispered.

“Do you want to be on top?”

“I…” Jay climbed off from Jumin and sat on the bed. “When I’d imagined it, I was always on top. B-But being with you, I want to be spoiled …” Jumin sat up. He cupped Jay’s right cheek in his hand, watching his expression carefully. Slowly, he brought their lips together whilst keeping their power levels neutral. As the kiss deepened, he began taking more control with no resistance. Jay squealed in surprise as Jumin pushed him back onto the bed and climbed over him. Jumin trailed his hand to Jay’s nipples, teasing them as he had been teased before. The sounds that worked their ways out of his lover were enthralling. He tried to pull back from the kiss to move on but was caught by Jay’s immediate protest at the slightest retreat. He relished in the engulfing scent of just _Jay_ as he continued the kiss until they both needed air. Watching his boyfriend gasping and panting made him hungry for more.

Jumin pulled Jay’s boxers off his hips. Jay yelped and groaned with pleasure when it briefly caught on his erection. “Look at that,” Jumin started, “you’re circumcised yourself.” Jay squirmed on the bed. Jumin chuckled. He copied the process that Jay had done earlier, dripping lubricant onto Jay’s taint and let it find its way. He coated his fingers and dipped them down. He could see how much more comfortable his lover looked like this. Jumin prodded into Jay, a bit surprised to find it looser than expected.

“Experienced?” he asked curiously. His middle finger easily slipped past the first and second knuckles. Jay grunted.

“I’ve…um… _invested_ in a few toys…” Jumin hummed in affirmation. His second index finger joined soon after his middle. He lapped at the pulse of Jay’s neck lovingly. There were several purple marks already proudly presenting on his body. He started on another right on his pulse as he worked his ring finger in. Jumin wanted to move his fingers, but Jay was already panting heavily. He left his mark and lifted his head, checking Jay’s expression. His lover had his eyes closed and was biting his lip. Jumin slowly pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in.

“Ahn…ng…” Jay’s mouth then hung open as a moderate pace was set. Jumin watched in awe as his lover’s expressions twisted with pleasure. He had to keep himself in check as he worked. “J-Jumin-a…” Jay desperately reached out for Jumin, who leaned down and recaptured his lips. He picked up the pace. The sounds that filled the room were completely lewd. The faint scent of strawberries from the lube mixed in with both Jay and Jumin’s natural scents filled Jumin’s nose. He’d never forget that smell. He was sure of it. “Please…” Jay reached down and grabbed Jumin’s wrist, twisting it slightly. “Press—nng—press your f-fingers up…” Jumin felt around for what Jay had asked for. He watched for any changes in expression, which quickly proved to be pointless. Once he found the prostate, he pushed against it with all three fingers. “OH!! AHN…NN…!!” Jay arched his back sharply. Jumin, slightly startled by the sudden cry, continued to fuck his lover with his fingers, making sure to hit the point each time. “Hy…Jumin-a, I’m g-gonna cum…!!”

“Mhm?” Jumin continued for a few more moments, listening to Jay’s moans build and build. Just before it could reach its peak, he pulled his fingers out. Jay whimpered. He threw his head back into the pillow, a short, tearless sob escaping him. Jumin kissed his cheek apologetically.

“Do you still want me in you?” he asked, his voice smooth and almost teasing. Jay nodded rapidly. Jumin smiled. He wiped his fingers with the towel before opening the box of condoms and ripping one off from the link of foils. He opened the condom and rolled it onto his erection, jolting a bit from the pleasure of the touch. When he looked back at Jay, their eyes met. Jay’s were filled with both lust and love.

Once ready, Jumin aligned himself with Jay’s entrance. “Are you ready?” he rechecked just in case. Jay nodded with a hum of reassurance. Jumin pressed the head of his cock against the entrance. It gave, slowly engulfing him into the heat of his lover. They both moaned in unison as he continued to push in. Jumin allowed Jay to pull him back down into another kiss. He pushed passed the slight resistance he was met with halfway with a grunt. When he reached his hilt, he pulled back from the kiss and cupped Jay’s cheek.

“Are you okay?”

Jay nodded. “I-I’m trying not to cum…”

Jumin chuckled and kissed his forehead. “Is it okay to move?”

“Nn.” Jumin got up and pulled out almost completely before ramming back in. Jay screamed, clinging onto Jumin’s arms. “G-Gentler, babe…” he begged. Jumin hummed and tried again, fluidly pulling out and slipping back in. He continued at a borderline tortuous pace. After a few thrusts, Jay let out a deep breath.

“You can go faster,” he whispered breathily. Jumin did just that. He upped the speed to a moderate pace. He himself was trying to cling onto reason and control his urge to selfishly chase his own climax. Jay began mewling and moaning with pleasure. Jumin bit his lips as he thrust into the tight heat. Control. He needed to stay in control. His pace began fumbling. His hips began fucking faster and faster, but he forced himself to slow once he became conscious of it. He wanted more. He wanted more. He. Wanted. More.

Jay must’ve noticed his struggle.

“Jumin-a,” he pleaded, “please fuck me properly…” Jumin paused for a moment at the plea. Who was he to deny an order like that? He let himself loose, thrusting his hips roughly. He fell forward and captured Jay’s lips again as he set a desperate pace. It was hot. It was so, so hot. He was completely captivated. Jay tasted like desire in its purest form. The scents made his head spin. The feeling of another human being under him was something he never knew he wanted so bad before he got it. His pace picked up. He wanted to make Jay cum. He wanted Jay to cum. More than he wanted to. He reached down and began pumping Jay’s erection to match his pace.

“Jay…” he moaned into his lover’s ear. He called his name like he was calling for salvation. Jay. Jay. Jay. Jay. Everything was Jay.

“J-Jumin!! Nng!!” Jay clung to him tighter. His voice was like molasses for his ears. Thick, smooth and sweet. He couldn’t think of anything but Jay. He would’ve forgotten his own name if it weren’t for Jay’s own chants and cries. Harder. Hader. He didn’t care if his wrist and hips were sore or stumbling. He wanted Jay to cum. He wanted to cum. They _needed_ to cum.

“Cumming!! Ngh…Jumin!! I’m…! I’m…!!!” Jay clamped down on Jumin’s cock as he came into Jumin’s hand and onto his stomach. Jumin, overwhelmed by the pressure holding him in, came himself. He struggled not to collapse on top of Jay as his elbow locked. His hips quivered as he emptied his load into his condom. Orgasms had never been something he sought specifically for pleasure, but this was unreal. The two of them jerked from their aftershock for about a minute more. Jay was the first to calm down. He brought Jumin back down for a kiss.

Once Jumin had calmed, he slowly pulled out. He wiped his hand off with a towel and pulled the condom off, dropping it into the wastebasket near his bed. They laid next to each other, panting. He felt like he’d just uncovered something amazing. Something completely profound.

A few minutes of silence passed before Jumin sat up again. “I’ll get a wet cloth to clean you up with,” he whispered into Jay’s ear before heading to the bathroom. He returned and did just that for both Jay and him. After tossing it into the washer, he cleared the bed and left the door open to allow the room to cool down and de-musk. He finally laid down next to Jay once he turned the lights off.

Jay pressed his face into Jumin’s chest tiredly. Jumin held him close. He was happy. He was so, so happy.

“Jumin-a?”

Jumin looked down. “Hm?” Jay yawned. He shifted to meet Jumin’s gaze in the limited lighting.

“Happy one month. I love you more than you can imagine…” Jumin’s heart soared. He kissed the top of Jay’s head, burying his now in his hair.

“I…I love you even more. Thank you for this past month and may we have many more to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha even after writing sex scenes for years, i still feel like they're lackluster :,) the buildup was quite nice, though!  
> let me know what you think!  
> thanks for reading! ^^


	8. Sparkling Rosé

“ _Are you nervous?_ ” The sun had already begun to set for the day as Jumin leaned his head against the back window of Driver Kim’s car. He was on the phone with Jay, who’s shift at the convenience store started in just a few minutes.

“I am not nervous. I am pouting a bit, however.” He crossed his right leg over his left thigh. He was on his way to pick up Jihyun for an outing at the Jaehee’s café. The occasion? To meet with the RFA members for the first time since the party. Though he’d worked on his dwindling presence in the chatrooms, it still was noticeably less than it had been. The only person whose private messages he’d gotten back to where Jihyun’s. Earlier in the week, Jumin had asked Jay to accompany him to the meeting, forgetting Jay’s work schedule. So, he was going alone just as they all expected him to.

“ _I’m really sorry I can’t go with you, sweetheart,_ ” Jay said on the line. “ _I’d really like to meet your friends someday. I do have to head into my shift now, though…_ ” Jumin looked out the window, recognizing that they were approaching the pickup area. He wished he could just stay on the line with his boyfriend, but it wouldn’t do either of them any good.

“Have a good shift, my love. Call me during your break.”

“ _I will! Good luck!_ ” Jumin sighed and leaned back into the seats. His day had been as mediocre as they came. No meetings of importance were scheduled. His assistant had worked out his schedule to flow without trouble. The department worked diligently and got all the work done for the day right on time. Outside, the weather was as basic as it came for springtime. The chatlogs were also just as bland. Everyone was preparing for the meetup. Yoosung and Saeyoung had chatted about the former bringing his girlfriend to meet the group—something that Jumin was secretly glad fell through.

The car came to a stop, prompting Jumin to peer out the window. He barely had time to register their location before the car door furthest from his swung open. Jihyun popped his head in with a bright smile on his face.

“Good evening, Jumin,” he greeted as he climbed in.

“Good evening.” The car started on its journey again as Jihyun got situated. Jumin uncrossed and re-crossed his legs. He turned his body in his friend’s direction. He waited expectantly for Jihyun to begin his interrogation that would happen every time the two got together in person. Once Jihyun looked up at him, it was on.

“Nervous?” First Jay and now Jihyun. Was there something about his demeanor that caused them to think he was nervous? “Where’s your boyfriend? Yoosung said he was bringing his girlfriend to the meeting, so it would’ve been fine.”

“I can confidently say that that plan has fallen through. I did, however, invite Jay whilst forgetting that he has to work this evening.”

Jihyun raised an eyebrow. “So, his name is Jay?” Jumin processed the question for a moment before he realized he’d just revealed the name. He chuckled and waved Jihyun off in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. His friend smiled and relaxed into the leather. “Well, I’m sure the meeting will be quite lively with who we’ve gathered already. It’s nice to get together every once in a while, after the dealings we’ve been through, isn’t it?” Jumin hummed in passive agreeance. He fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve.

“I suppose it is. I, myself, am interested in seeing how the café has been doing,” he noted. It had been a while since the café’s opening, which was when he’d last been there. He wondered if it would be a good idea to invite Jay on an outing with him to the café later on. Jay did mention enjoying coffee occasionally. If they went on a Sunday morning, it would be quiet with no lurking eyes. It would be great to go out in public and show Jay off. They’d especially need to go into public after Jumin got Jay’s measurements and had some clothes custom made. Speaking of such, he needed to remember to ask for Jay’s taste in formal clothing. Even if not as a date, he wanted to bring Jay to a few business outings as an “assistant” and would love to get him a tailored three-piece suit. He’d talked to his designer and had a few of the dress sketches they’d worked on in the past easily reworked into suits and tuxedos. Of course, though, he would still love to see how the dresses would come out if they were remodeled to fit Jay’s build—

His train of thought was broken by Jihyun calling his name. “Are you back with me?” the other asked in a concerned tone. “We’ve been in the parking lot for a few minutes now.” Jumin looked out the window, catching the sight of the cozy shop against the sunset-painted sky.

“My apologies. I ended up thinking about a few things that happened at work,” he lied as he climbed out of the vehicle. He could only briefly hear Jihyun’s laugh at his weak excuse. He knew that his childhood friend would know his truths from his lies, yet he still tested the waters from time to time.

The two thanked Driver Kim before walking to the shop. From the second the door opened, the scent of fresh brewed coffee filled their noses. The café’s reception layout was cleaner than when Jumin had come. The once empty back walls were lined with the coffee making apparatuses needed for the shop. Out on the shop floor, the tables had white marble and black wooden legs and chairs to match the counters. The display case was filled with gorgeous cakes and other cold baked goods, as well as a few sandwiches and bottled drinks. At the corner of the counter, behind a glass partition, were various breads and pastries organized attractively. The cake of the day—‘A vanilla Génoise two-tiered cake with a mid-layer of sliced strawberries and a cream cheese frosting, iced with pink cream cheese frosting and decorated with various fruits’—was displayed in the glass cake dome on the counter. Perhaps he would take a slice back with him and share it with Jay. It would pair quite nicely with a local sparkling rosé.

“Jumin being early is expected, but Jihyun is certainly a first!” MC came out from the back kitchen as she took her apron off from around her waist. She smiled at the two brightly. “When neither of you showed up in the chatroom, we weren’t sure what to expect.”

“We did arrive together, so I’ve only ridden on Jumin’s coattail.” Jihyun and MC sat together at a table, prompting Jumin to follow in suit. He listened to the two chat about the café absentmindedly. He was genuinely impressed with how well-decorated it was. Of course, he’d provided some assistance throughout the process of purchasing and building. It was a sort of “thank you” to Jaehee for her dedication to his business as his Chairman Secretary. In the back of his mind, though, he also knew it was also an apology for the way he’d treated her. He forced his attention back on the conversation at hand until the door opened and chimed melodically.

“The whole entourage has arrived!” MC stood from her spot and rushed to greet the rest of the group. Jaehee also appeared from the back her grown-out hair flowing over her shoulders. The café filled with warm chatter that Jumin hadn’t heard in a while. He watched with a smile as the chairs at the table were filled one by one.

“If anyone wants anything, please come and tell me,” Jaehee called from the counter as she brewed a batch of coffee. MC took a few orders and disappeared up front as the others talked. The first subject of the night was immediately Yoosung and his girlfriend—a topic that had become an easy target for getting Yoosung riled. The picture that the blonde showed off was him and a short-haired brunette at an amusement park from the past weekend. She was, apparently, a year older than him and studying graphic design and marketing. The conversation faded into the topic of Saeyoung and MC’s wedding and the planning process. Though it was not to be until December, a lot of the planning had already been complete. Jumin took pride in being the one who recommended the wedding planner, who had worked with his father numerous times. The two were purposefully flirtatious and sappy, gaining exaggerated groans of disgust from a lot of the group.

The topic of Saeran’s recovery was on the table when Jumin’s phone vibrated in his back pocket. Not wanting to be rude to the group, he ignored it, despite his awareness that it was most likely Jay. Jihyun also gave him a glance at the vibration with a knowing smirk on his face. Soon after the initial vibration, his phone began ringing. He didn’t need to check the caller ID to know who it was, and he was not about to decline it. He excused himself and walked outside of the café before answering the call.

“ _How is it, sweetheart? Are you still nervous?_ ” Jumin didn’t bother to fight his smile.

“I was never nervous. You have, however, saved me from a lot of love talk.”

“ _’Love talk?’ Did you mention me yet?”_

“I would much rather show you off in person. There aren’t enough words to describe this love.” Never did Jumin Han imagine there would be a day he spoke those words to his lover.

“ _Aww, I wish I could be there instead of here. I just got scolded…_ ”A bit of background commotion came through the line and he heard Jay sigh in defeat. “ _And there goes my break, I guess._ ”

“Do your best to not get scolded again and I’ll take you home later.”

“ _Really?!_ ” The pure joy in Jay’s voice turned his ears red like the blooming midspring roses. “ _I have to get back to work, but make sure you keep your promise! I love you!”_

“And I love you. I’ll see you soon.” After the call ended, Jumin checked himself in his camera, making sure his blush had gone down before returning to the table. The discussion was just moving on from Saeran as he sat down, and he tried to ignore Jihyun’s watchful eyes. That was his mistake.

“You must be busy lately, Jumin,” Jihyun teased, turning the attention of the group towards him. “You’re even getting calls outside of work. That was a business call, yes?”

Jumin adjusted the cuff of his sleeve. “Well,” he started, “that wasn’t necessarily what the call was about, but we’ve started a new project recently that has been giving the department some troubles.”

MC’s eyes sparkled with interest. “What _was_ the call about, then?”

“That’s not important right now.” The group’s gaze was full of curiosity. Jumin sighed. “It truly is a private matter. I’m at a loss about why it’s of interest.” Zen scoffed.

“Well, you’re practically a stranger in the chatrooms these days,” he noted with an almost accusatory tone. “Though, when you do show up, you’re extra obnoxious.”

“That’s only to you,” Jumin teased and flashed a smile. “All there is are a few too many exciting things taking place lately that have made me rework my prioritizing. Hopefully things will settle soon, so I’ll be more present.” The moment of silence that followed his statement was now completely accusatory. Saeyoung was the one to speak up first.

“If anyone would like to know the love life of superstar business hottie Jumin Han—”

“I refuse to speak further on this.” The group broke out a chorus of why’s, which did next to nothing to change Jumin’s iron stance on the matter. When Jihyun began to speak however, he shot him a glare of warning that was picked up on by the whole lot. It was then that the subject was dropped in favor of talking about Zen’s new role. Jumin was more than grateful for the change as he tried to calm his nerves.

The rest of the meeting went by without incident. As the fourth hour wrapped up, they’d finally run out of topics to talk about. Jihyun was the first to announce his exit with Saeyoung to visit with Saeran before it got too late. Yoosung hitched a ride with Zen back to his place to help him work on the script for the rehearsal the following day. Jaehee excused herself from the table to clean, taking the empty mugs from the table with her. MC followed in suit, helping to wipe down the table. Jumin paged Driver Kim, who was fifteen minutes from the shop. He caught sight of the Génoise once again. Since he was seeing Jay, it would be nice to get him something as a treat. Especially knowing that he’d been scolded…

“Jumin?” He jerked out of his daze when MC called him from behind the counter. “Is something the matter?”

“No, I just…” Jumin walked up to MC, though he avoided making eye contact. “Would I be able to get two slices of the cake to take with me? It’s been a while since I’ve eaten a desert.” MC obliged happily. She beautifully packed the two slices of cake into a monogramed cake box and handed it to Jumin with a mischievous smile on her face.

“Two slices are a bit much for one person, don’t you think?” she pried subtly. Jumin hummed in fake contemplation as he accepted the box from her.

“Then I must be feeling hungry tonight.” He inserted his card into the chip reader, not unaware of MC’s piercing eyes.

As he turned to leave, he left her with a hint that was certain to spread.

“But, I think I’m just in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was pretty fun to write! kinda disappointed that i didn't incorporate RFA into the story more, but i was so mushy for Jumin and Jay that my four-and-a-half brain cells forgot :3  
> thanks for reading!


	9. Cheap Muscatel I

Morning sunrays spilled into Jumin’s penthouse as he got dressed for the day. Elizabeth the 3rd sat on his bed, watching him fuss over the numerous ties he’d tried on for the day. His mind was already not fully there, as he found himself worrying over the lack of response to his good morning text to Jay. During their last call, the student had mentioned having an exam early that Friday morning. Perhaps he was being considerate by not texting Jumin at an ungodly hour? Still, it was throwing him off of his newly adopted routine.

Frustrated with his lack of concentration, he plopped down beside Elizabeth. His fingers carded through her pristine white fur, much to his pleasure. He wasn’t so sure what he was losing his mind over. Of course, they couldn’t be in conversation 24/7 (despite how much he wished that weren’t true). He buried his face in his cat’s fur. Maybe he should call during lunch just to see how things were going. They had defaulted to weekly meetings due to their busy schedules, but he was growing unsure about whether that would be enough to soothe him or not. Regardless of how he felt, it there was no time to contemplate when he still hadn’t picked out a tie.

“Sometimes I want to hire someone who will select ties for me every morning,” Jumin mumbled as he stood in the mirror and held up yet another subtly varying tie against his suit. “I don’t like picking similar designs, but I don’t want anything too unique. Sad that I have to waste my energy on such useless things in the morning…” He dropped his hands to his sides in defeat and turned to Elizabeth the 3rd again. “You understand how I feel, right, Elizabeth?” His train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell chiming throughout the penthouse.

Hm?

“Who is it?” Jumin called as he headed out to the living room. Nobody was normally let up to the eighth floor unless it was pretty urgent or expected. Could it be Jay? It would be uncharacteristic for him not to be messaged beforehand. He prepared for the worst as pulled open the door.

“Jumin…?” At the door stood a magenta-haired woman that Jumin had never seen before. She was dressed quite lavishly, sporting several luxury brands that he easily recognized. The expression she wore was one of pride despite the odd situation. “Hello, surprise! I came to surprise you~ haha!” Jumin struggled to process her words. Who was she? He wasn’t expecting any such guest today. At least, not to his knowledge. There was only one person she could _possibly_ be…

“Oh. You must be the maid.” He sighed tiredly and stepped back. He’d really gotten all worked up for nothing. Honestly, he needed to start being more aware of what he said and planned in the chatrooms. “I did want to say hello after what Yoosung said…but you must make an appointment.”

“What?”

“My assistant will contact you. We can schedule to meet then. Please excuse me.”

The woman’s face twisted. “Jumin! I’m Sarah…you didn’t hear?”

Jumin paused. His brows raised in confusion. “You’re not Sunja Kim, the maid?”

“…I’m Sarah. You must not have heard.”

“Pardon me but no, I haven’t.” He peered into the empty hallway behind her. “The security guards just let you in?”

“Yes. I mentioned Mr. Chairman and they opened the door for me~ haha.” Jumin was growing more and more uneasy. She knew his father? Had he forgotten a meeting? Or perhaps his assistant had scheduled something wrong. One thing was for sure: he’d heard nothing of this.

“…Mr. Chairman?”

Sarah smiled cockily. “Well, if you haven’t heard about me, I’ll have to explain~ Let me introduce myself!” She held out a hand for him to shake. “Nice to meet you, Jumin!” He very briefly shook it before withdrawing again. “I met your father yesterday…and he said he would like for us to get engaged~! I thought you already knew about it…I came to say hello.” Jumin was frozen in place. _Engaged?_ To this woman? Now he was sure something was awry. Perhaps there was an article had gotten out about Jay that his father was trying to rectify. If that were so, however, Jumin would’ve definitely known about it first. His father would also never go as far as to get him engaged to some random woman behind his back.

Sarah flipped her hair over her shoulder, leaning in closer to him. “Now that we’ve met, I look forward to getting to know you. I was a bit worried that we haven’t even met before we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together. I only know about you from newspaper articles.” Jumin’s mind was still struggling with trying to put logic to the mess of a morning. First, he can’t get through to Jay and now this…should he be worried? What if something happened to Jay?

“But seeing you in person makes me relieved,” Sarah continued. “You’re handsome~ Seem to have a nice body~ This suit fits you perfectly…It’s custom made, right? Right up my alley!” She reached out and touched his arm. Jumin stepped back from the grasp.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t like anyone touching me,” he spat, fixing his sleeve.

Sarah looked slightly taken aback, but quickly hid it behind a smile. “Oh…of-of course! I understand. We can get to know each other gradually. A businessman has to be decisive, but I guess you have no problem with that.” She twirled a piece of hair around he manicured finger. “I understand you’re a bit flustered because you haven’t talked to your father yet, right? She said such nice things about you!”

Jumin frowned. “She?”

“Glam Choi. I heard that you guys had lunch together before. And your father gave you a diamond pen as a gift?” He’d completely forgotten about that. Or, rather, he’d forgotten everything about that day besides the fact that he’d met Jay for the first time. “He’s such a generous man~ Hahaha! I’m almost jealous~” Did this woman ever stop rambling?

“I haven’t heard anything about you, so we’ll have to postpone this meeting.” He gestured towards the exit. “Sorry, but I must go to work.”

Of course, she didn’t get the message. “Oh! Shall I go with you? I have to go meet your father~”

“No thank you.” Jumin was growing irritated. How could she be so oblivious to his obvious attempts to get away from her. He still needed to pick out a tie and make sure Jay was safe. There was no way he was letting this woman hang around for that long.

“I-I see. You still seem a bit shy…” Good lord.

“Oh, right. Can you tell me which security guard let you in?”

She tilted her head. “Security guard?”

“Yes. I would like to know what he looks like.”

“Is that important right now? Our future is what matters now.” ‘Our future’? The only romantic future he was even considering was outside of the realm of…whatever this woman was.

“It is important.”

Sarah stalled for a moment before running her mouth again. “…I don’t know. I don’t remember.” He rolled his eyes.

“I see…and also, one more crucial point: I already have a life companion.”

“ _What?_ ”

Jumin ran his fingers through his hair. “You can find the exit on your own. Or you can ask the security guard that let you in to take you home. And make sure you tell him to contact me.” Sarah stared at him, her mouth slightly hung open. He waited expectantly. Finally, she cleared her throat and left the penthouse, her pride obviously damaged from the conversation. Jumin shut the door behind her. Just how insufferable could his day get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand here's where i begin picking up dialogue from the game. i don't change much, but i do add in quite the bit so it's not just copy-paste dialogue :,)  
> thanks for reading!


	10. Cheap Muscatel II

Considering what had occurred that morning, Jumin was not in the best mood when he received an invitation to dinner in the middle of his workday. His assistant talked him out of meeting with his father unannounced, forcing him to deal the weight of his irritation all day. The only positive that had happened was Jay responding to him during his lunch hour. Though they couldn’t call, he was happy to know his boyfriend was as safe and cute as ever. Jay apologized for the late response and sent him several voice messages, which Jumin ended up playing several times throughout the day.

He’d managed to calm down until he arrived at the upscale restaurant and saw his father waiting with Glam Choi by his side. His presence was barely acknowledged as the two flirted. A much-needed glass of wine was poured for Jumin, which he indulged in. The taste was not something he’d readily reach for, but wine was wine. He drank in silent discontent until Mr. Han spoke to him.

“Do you like wine? I know today’s dinner wasn’t planned early enough.”

“It’s a bit bitter today,” he said as he set down his glass. “It was very sudden. My assistant had to rearrange my schedule.”

“I thought so. But I do have something very important to tell you.” Mr. Han put his hand on Glam’s with a soft smile that she returned.

“Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule, Jumin,” she added.

Jumin resisted the urge to frown, instead taking another sip of the wine. “Of course. Go ahead.”

“I haven’t told you yet but Glam here and I are seriously considering getting married,” Mr. Han began. “I wanted to hear your opinion and have you two meet again.”

Glam flirtatiously squeezed Mr. Han’s hand as she spoke. “Good to see you again. I look forward to getting to know you.”

“The same here. I see.” Jumin honestly could’ve guessed that his father was “serious”. His father was always easily swayed by women hunting for his money and Glam was not presenting herself as anything but. Despite being a fame actress, her actions and words were the same as all the other women.

“I’ve been separated with your mother for more than two years. I’d like to end the relationship as soon as I can now, and I hope you’re okay with that.” Mr. Han sighed sadly and Glam “comforted” him. “I must be one ugly man to get ready for my third marriage, but I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Glam pouted. “What do you mean ugly~ You’re the best-looking man I know.” Jumin wondered if he and Jay looked this sickening whenever they were together. He certainly hoped not.

“She’s not even my biological mother. And I doubt your third marriage will be any more special,” he said absently. “Just do as you please. I don’t mind as long as it doesn’t affect the company.” He cringed when Glam spoke up again in an obviously fake tone of voice.

“Oh my~ You really are an adult, Jumin. Maybe because you take after your father?” She chuckled. “This is my second marriage too. That seems to help us get along better~!”

Mr. Han smiled. “Everyone is bound to make mistakes. Sometimes you don’t meet the good stuff until later.” Jumin was starting to have trouble caring about the conversation. He took another sip of the overly bitter wine as Glam went on.

“My first husband was a businessman, but experience really is everything. His business crashed and I entered entertainment to make a living for me and my daughter. You can’t succeed in business without having all of the experience this man over here has,” she shrilled.

“I normally don’t like hearing about people in your past, but you manage to make everything sound pleasing.”

“Haha~ Do I?” Urgh. Jumin couldn’t sit around and listen to this anymore.

“Your relationship has nothing to do with me. But I’m worried C&R’s stock prices will go down because of this. This country is still conservative. And this is your third marriage with a celebrity. I expect many rumors to get around. And if you get a divorce with my stepmother, you will have to end relationships with businesses from her side of the family.”

“You still don’t know how big our company is?” Mr. Han gloated. “C&R will not fall over that easily. Your mother’s connections are still a very small part of our company. We will soon rise back up even if we do see some trouble, since many people will have lots to lose if we fall.”

“That’s true, but for some time, conservative investors will be disappointed and leave,” Jumin emphasized. “I will have to prepare for the worst and work on next year’s agenda harder.”

“Oh my~ How lucky you are to have such a passionate son~!” At this point, Jumin was considering taking a break and calling Jay to beg for some kind of mercy after hearing this woman’s hell of a façade.

To his dismay, Mr. Han ate up every word she spat out. “I am very lucky, since I also have such a beautiful woman by my side.”

“Oh gosh~ Don’t be like this again. I keep blushing!”

“I just don’t want to waste that pretty face.”

“Father,” Jumin interjected for his sanity, “if you have any new business items in mind, please tell me.”

Mr. Han paused for a moment before responding. “Oh right, I forgot about that. I have no doubt for a minute that C&R will continue to soar. But there is a limit to how much we can expand on our own.” Jumin raised an eyebrow. “So, I was thinking what it would be like for you to consider getting engaged to one of Glam’s students. If you marry Sarah, her student, we’ll be able to buy her business ‘Sugar Round’ at a much lower price.”

“Sarah…? That’s the name of the woman who visited my house today. So, _you_ sent her. I wondered how she knew where I live.”

“What do you think of her?”

Glam chuckled and leaned forward eager. “She’s gorgeous, isn’t she?”

Jumin frowned. “…I didn’t look properly. I wish you wouldn’t send anyone to my house without warning me, especially in the morning,” he scolded. Glam just decided that not staying quiet was a smart idea.

“You must have been surprised. I understand. First meetings are always awkward.”

“But first,” Jumin continued, “I’ve never even heard of that company. And what exactly do you mean by ‘cheaper’?”

“It’s a new company, so of course you haven’t heard about it. It’s still a small food company, but we can expand it if we take over,” Mr. Han said.

“It’s worth about 3 million, but we can buy it for 2 million if you two get married. And you both can work on building the business.” Jumin was shocked. He was used to his father’s partners influencing his business decisions, but not to this extent. Nothing about this felt right.

“Expanding an already existing business is much more cost effective than starting a new project,” his father added.

“True, true. It’s still small, but Sugar Round has been gaining a good reputation in the industry. Plus, you will be able to give it wings and make it fly!” Glam was not letting up on this proposal. “Of course, you are his son, so it’s bound to succeed.”

“Haha~ You’re putting me up on a pedestal again. How selfish of you to have both the looks and eloquence.”

“I’m only speaking the truth~” Glam rubbed his father’s arm seductively before turning back to Jumin. “Sarah is still young, but she’s very capable, smart, and pretty. There can’t be anything more perfect than two capable people promising marriage and growing their company together!” she chirped with a chuckle. Jumin was having trouble containing his displeasure.

“I apologize for interfering, but I refuse.” He was absolutely against this.

“Refuse?” Mr. Han looked taken aback.

“I’m sure it’s because you haven’t talked to her properly, but once you do, you’ll love her,” Glam pushed.

“If you have an ounce of gratitude about working in my company, shouldn’t you at least consider the marriage partner I’ve selected for you?”

Jumin shook his head. “I have no thoughts on marriage.”

“I see that, but it’s common amongst people like us to marry for the company’s growth. As easy as it was for you to obtain your position, you have to yield your decisions on some things.”

“You’re so right,” the wretched woman interjected. “Yes, Jumin. We all have to help each other! At least have tea with Sarah. I’ll arrange it.”

Mr. Han beamed. “Yes, that’s a good idea.” Jumin was losing his patience.

“You’re the one who told me that you would treat me like any other executive if my performances damage the company. But my department has been showing twice the revenue of others. I’m sorry, but I think I’m doing enough for C&R.”

“I feel very sad to hear that. I’m happy to have met a beautiful woman like Glam here, but you seem to be so against meeting women.” Of course, he was. He already had a boyfriend that he would confidently put up against any woman.

“This marriage seems to be arranged by Glam here more than you.”

His father was not happy. “She’s an amazing woman. A smart woman like her wouldn’t just choose anyone as your future bride.”

“Several times you’ve become blind to the physical beauty of women and made business mistakes. But this is the worst one.”

“The worst?”

“Please excuse me. Hope you enjoy your dinner.” He stood up and left without another word. How could his father stupidly propose something like that? Did he no longer have any dignity? Jumin didn’t know what to say any more. What he did know, however, was that he was _never_ going to marry that woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end of the introduction to our two favorite women!!  
> thanks for watching!


	11. Rancid Tempranillo

Since that dinner, Jumin’s mind hadn’t known peace. He constantly had to ignore requests from his father to meet with him in the midst of his busy days. In preparation for the divorce and the stock decline, he’d called for a meeting with investors that his assistant somehow managed to get together within a week. On top of that, Jay had been bombarded more work shifts that weekend and couldn’t meet with him. What was supposed to be a moderately stressful time for him was now a calamity.

“Mr. Han?” He held back a groan when his assistant knocked on his office door. “The investors are waiting in conference room 4.” Jumin stood from his seat, dropping his phone into his pocket. She placed the meeting file in his hands on their way out. In all honesty, he was not happy to be at work. He wanted to pop open a bottle of a gifted _Tempranillo_ and spend some time with Jay and Elizabeth the 3rd. As he approached the room, he refocused his attention. There was no space for mistakes. If his father wouldn’t protect the company financial ruin, then he absolutely would.

Inside, he set his files down and bowed respectfully to the waiting investors and directors.

“First, I hope none of you have objections to me leading the meeting today,” he began. “Usually, this is the general manager’s job, but I wanted to check the performance results myself. I brought together directors from other departments as well.” His assistant took her place behind a podium with the laptop, whose display was being broadcasted onto the projector screen. “I’m sure you will all be aware of the strength and weaknesses of your respective departments. If you haven’t prepared anything, please start taking note now. First…out of all the branches, the fashion department seems to be showing a deficit. But the industry itself seems to be prospering. Do you have any explanation for this?” Jumin turned to the director of the department expectantly.

The man was visibly nervous. “Oh…I didn’t bring the materials. I would have prepared it if you gave me a notice beforehand.”

Jumin frowned. “Then please write up an explanation report and submit it to Assistant Lee. Is two days enough?”

“Two days?”

“Is it too long? I thought so…”

The man scrambled. “N-No. Two days is good.”

“Assistant Lee, got it?” His assistant nodded as she wrote the deadline in her notepad. “Alright. Next agenda.” The screen switched to the next page of the slideshow. “The department responsible for exporting Electronics to China. Is the representative here?”

“Mr. Han…I think someone’s here,” Assistant Lee interjected from the podium.

“We’ll take care of it after the meeting.” Jumin was about to continue with his next matter when the door opened. In walked Sarah, her pride restored and nose butting into places it shouldn’t be. He frowned. “Who told you to come in?

Sarah pouted. “Oh my, did I interrupt anything?” She turned to the brunette, beaming. “Oh! Jumin, you’re here!”

“Who is she…?” one of the onlooking directors asked.

“What…?” another muttered.

“Sorry for the late introduction! I’m Sarah~ Nice to meet you.” It took everything in Jumin’s body for him not to lose his mind.

The gossiping chatter from the onlookers continued. “You don’t think the Chairman’s already…?”

“Nah…The story just went out. I heard he gave an interview this morning.”

Assistant Lee stepped out from behind the podium. “We’re in a meeting. Please be quiet, everyone.” With that, everyone fell silent.

Everyone except for Sarah.

“Jumin, good to see you again,” she said with a giggle. “So, this is your assistant…? Hmm, she looks average.”

“…You’re not Ms. Choi’s student, are you…?” Assistant Lee looked to Jumin for verification. He could only sigh in discontent.

Sarah seemed to be loving the attention. “Oh~ I guess Jumin already told you about me~!”

The room began to chatter again. “Jumin…? Who in the world is she? Mr. Han doesn’t look happy at all.” Jumin hadn’t even noticed his father standing at the doorway. If he could bomb the room at that moment, he wasn’t so sure he wouldn’t.

“No, he doesn’t. We can’t afford another scandal…The food department will be dead!” another director interjected.

“Everyone seems surprised to see me. I’ll just be here listening quietly.” Jumin stared at Sarah with a fury he’d never felt before. This was no time to lose his temper, however.

Assistant Lee moved to his side. “Mr. Han…what should we do? Should we continue the meeting?”

“Proceed,” his father said sternly.

Jumin rubbed his temple. “God…I knew this would happen.”

Mr. Han turned his direction to the group of investors and directors. “I apologize for the interruption.”

“It’s nothing. You must be very busy. What brings you here…?” one of the directors questioned.

“Sarah will soon be part of our family, so I thought she should participate in an important meeting like this.”

Jumin refused to let that lie even think of prospering. “She will not be part of our family,” he denounced. His father looked displeased.

“What do you mean?”

“Do not be like this in front of all the executives,” he said. “Don’t you know what’s best for the company?”

Mr. Han’s face fell even further. “Do you intend to keep being rude?”

“Jumin…don’t be like that to your father, please?” Jumin glared at Sarah.

“Sarah, first…sit down,” his assistant said in an attempt to calm the situation. Jumin was at the end of his rope.

“You are the one being rude, bringing in an outsider to a meeting where we’re discussing private company matters,” he spat at his father. “Did she sign a confidentiality contract before coming in?”

“Mr. Han gave me a short notice, so I didn’t have time to sign one,” Sarah confessed. “I’m sure you’re surprised. I wanted to see you so bad I practically ran here. I wanted to look more pretty.”

Jumin ignored her flirting, continuing to address his father. “You didn’t bring Glam Choi with you, did you?”

“Jumin, this is my company. I don’t have to care about such small rules!” Just how careless had his father become?

“I see. I’m disappointed that you think the company’s your personal property. I will have to break off this meeting to protect company secrets,” he said.

“How rude!” Jumin ignored his father, opting instead to wrap things up.

“Everyone gather your documents. I’m sorry that you came such a long way to witness an embarrassing family feud. I will reschedule the meeting soon.” He bowed and gestured towards his assistant. “Please, wrap it up.”

Assistant Lee nodded. “Yes…”

“And Sarah…”

Her head perked up. “Jumin…”

“From now on, get a visitor’s pass from first floor lobby. People might think you’re a peddler and kick you out.” Sarah’s expression soured.

“Oh…aren’t you being too rude? I’m soon to be your fiancée!”

“And Mr. Chairman,” he continued, “if you want to arrange a marriage for me, please send me the resumes of your candidates.”

“Jumin! How could you say that in front of me…?”

“This is for the company’s best interest. I’ll have to choose the most qualified person. I assume you’ll at least give me that right.” He accepted the file of notes being handed to him from Assistant Lee.

Mr. Han shook his head. “You need to watch your mouth,” he warned. “Can’t you see that this is for your own good? You’re still young, so you don’t know what you’re doing. You can’t live life for yourself.”

“So, I guess that’s why you’re always with someone?” Jumin retorted without missing a beat.

“Hahaha. That’s not very nice,” Mr. Han chided. “You’re overestimating yourself. I’ll stop it here today since Sarah’s with us…but it breaks my heart to see you like this.”

“I don’t feel so good either,” Jumin said. “I respected your opinion on all the women you brought here. No matter how inappropriate they seemed to me…you looked happy with them.”

Mr. Han’s expression softened. “…You can be happy, too, once you get to know Sarah.”

“…Think whatever you want. I’ll be leaving.” Jumin turned and left the room without another glance back. He was already happy with someone. He had no need for Sarah nor that shell of a company that she wanted to sell. The company was doing absolutely fine without it. He was doing amazing with Jay. Whatever was ailing his father’s sense of judgement would have to be dealt with quickly before he caused more harm to the company than he already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more antics!! next chapter will be a little bit of a break from the two...sorta ;)  
> thanks for reading!


	12. Zinfandel

To say Jumin was conflicted would be an understatement.

It had been just about an hour since Yoosung had dropped the bomb in the RFA chatroom that an article speculating about his and Sarah’s dating status had been published. His anger was immediate. There had been an earlier article detailing the ins and outs of his father’s divorce that Saeyoung discovered was released to the media by Glam Choi herself. Considering all her other self-serving behaviors, there was no doubt about her involvement in this situation.

He had half a mind to call his father and finally go off in the way he’d been longing to do. What were those women trying to do? Putting his father’s private life on display was already bad enough of the company. Having a false narrative about his own life in the papers was going to cause even more damage. Jumin wasn’t necessarily unready for the company to take a financial hit. It was actually the opposite: he’d been preparing ever since he was told his father had a new girlfriend. He was inconvenienced and angry, but his anger was not directed towards the women.

The reason he was angry was because he felt as if he’d betrayed Jay. He was mad that someone exposed the issue against his will. This wasn’t some small celebrity news outlet reporting on this. If Jay even passed by a television set to a gossip channel, he’d, without a doubt, see it. What was he going to do? He knew Jay wouldn’t confront him about it. Despite being fairly open with each other, Jumin could always sense that Jay was very careful with which battles he fought. He probably wouldn’t want to get into a love triangle with him and some crazy bitch’s student.

But what was he supposed to do?

Ignoring the numerous calls from his assistant, he dressed in something inconspicuous and headed out to his car. Since it was a Monday evening, Jay didn’t work, so he would most likely be home. He hated to show up without notice, but he didn’t want to run the risk of making his boyfriend close up before the conversation could even begin. Of course, he should’ve known that the information would get out someday. Those two women were malicious, and it was established that Jumin wasn’t just any random citizen. Even if this was his problem to work through, he should’ve told Jay early on.

The drive to Jay’s apartment complex was nerve wracking. Jumin was already not the best at driving, which was made worse by his lack of focus. His uncharacteristically strong emotional response coupled with the constant ringing of his phone that he eventually turned off was almost enough to drive him crazy. What was he going to do if Jay wasn’t there? He only knew the code to his apartment, but, without the key fob, he couldn’t just walk in. Standing outside of his door would be too suspicious. Plus, calling and/or texting would defeat the purpose of showing up unannounced. Though the drive felt shorter than previous times, it was definitely coupled with much worse things.

When Jumin parked in the parking garage, he had to take a few minutes to calm his mind. The game plan was simple. He’d show up, be invited in, and ask Jay if he’d seen the news. Then, he’d properly explain himself, comfort Jay (if needed), and everything between them would be back to normal. Or, at least, their trust wouldn’t be _too_ damaged. That’s what he hoped would happen, anyways. Once satisfied with his plan and the risk assessment, he headed up to the apartment.

Seventh floor. Apartment 704.

He could heart his heart beating in his chest as he knocked on the door.

“Just a second!” The sound of Jay’s voice was both heavenly and terrifying. He heard a few things moving around and some shuffling from behind the door before it swung open, revealing a slightly disheveled Jay. His hair had nearly two months of growth as was starting to thicken again. He had his glasses on with a loose tank top and shorts. He must’ve just been laying down, since one side of his hair was flattened a bit. For a moment, all Jumin could do was stare. He hadn’t been able to meet with Jay for nearly two weeks and he had forgotten just so cute he was in person.

“Oh, Jumin-a! I wasn’t expecting you to come over!” Jumin snapped out of his daze, remembering his reason for being there. Jay wrapped his arms around him, tilting his head up to place a welcoming peck on Jumin’s lips. While Jumin was overjoyed, he couldn’t let himself flake out on confessing.

“I need to talk to you, Jay,” he said in a low, stern tone. The look on Jay’s face shifted from joy to fear. Jumin wanted to reassure him that their relationship was not at stake, but he knew he couldn’t promise that. He nearly broke when Jay slowly nodded and, without another word, he was led to the small living space, where they both sat on the couch. Despite Jumin finally bringing himself all the way there, he still struggled to speak. He didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want Jay to grow distrustful of him. What they had was more than Jumin could ever pray for. The last thing he wanted was for it to be ruined by a pair of gold diggers blinding his father’s judgement.

“Is everything okay?” Jay asked, breaking the silence that had grown. Jumin shook his head.

“You have seen the article, right?” When his boyfriend’s gaze turned away form his own, he sighed. “I want to explain everything to you. Will you listen?”

Jay seemed to hesitate before answering. “Am I going to cry?” Jumin shook his head again.

“I’d absolutely hope not.” The younger thought for a few moments before sighing and leaning against Jumin silently. With a deep breath, Jumin began talking again.

“My father has been dating a film actress named Glam Choi for a few months now. Like normal, he just finalized his divorce with his second wife and is already jumping into another relationship. In this case, he’s planning to get married to that woman. As for Sarah…she’s supposedly Glam Choi’s “student”. She owns a no name food company called Sugar Round that Glam has manipulated my father into desiring. The only issue is that Sarah wants to sell it to C&R for 3 million.”

Jay scowled. “That doesn’t sound like good news, but what does this have to with you?”

“She’s willing to sell it to us from 2 million if I marry her.” Jumin couldn’t bring his eyes to look at the younger as he quickly said the line. “It’s a scam. I know that Sarah’s company is in debt. While I’m not surprised that my father has been manipulated into this persistence about purchasing that garbage, for it to extend so far as to selling my hand in marriage is too much. She showed up at my penthouse unannounced and even intruded on a private meeting the other day. In all honesty, I feel that I’m completely at odds with my father right now…” Jumin sighed. It was the first time that he’d completely processed the situation aloud. Sensing his sincerity, Jay laid his head in Jumin’s lap, looking up at him. The gesture of familiarity calmed the older down almost immediately. He ran his fingers through Jay’s hair and continued explaining. “I didn’t know those pests would go to the media and tell lies about the relationship like this. I’m nowhere near being in any sort of love with that Sarah woman. The only person I love is you.” He smiled warmly at his boyfriend, whose eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting of the room.

Jay beamed up at him. “Ah, jeez, you always make my heart race so damn fast…” He sat up and caught Jumin’s lips for a brief moment. Jumin nearly complained when it ended so quickly. “I’m sorry your father is treating you like a commodity he can sell,” Jay consoled, his hands reaching up and grabbing hold of Jumin’s. “I know that you’ll settle this in the end.” If he were a more emotional person, he was sure that he would be in tears at the comforting words. He rubbed circles into the back of Jay’s hand as the existed in each other’s company. After a few moments, he let out a deep breath.

“Wednesday…”

“Mhm…” Jay sat up, only to straddle Jumin’s lap and rest his head on his shoulder. “Two months,” he said. Jumin nodded. “I’m coming over whether you like it or not, you know?”

Jumin held Jay close to his body. “There’s no way I would not want to be together on that night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in glad things are settled!! time for some anniversary fun ^^  
> thanks for reading! ^^


	13. Aged Sauvignon Blanc I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT!!

The sun was just about finished setting when the sound of his doorbell rang throughout Jumin’s apartment. He was dressed in his favorite shirt—a white and pale blue vertical striped button down he’d received as a gift—and a simple pair of slacks, as per request of his boyfriend. Elizabeth prodded to the door before he could. Perhaps she knew that his special person was coming for the day, too? With a smile at the thought, Jumin opened the door. There stood Jay, his arms decorated with grocery bags. He was dressed in a white collared shirt covered by a gorgeous pale blue sweater with a pair of well-fitted navy slack. His hair had been very clearly cut neatly and he wore his glasses as opposed to contacts. For a moment, Jumin couldn’t help but stare. That was, of course, until Jay held up the bags to him.

“Ready to cook?” The simple domestic tasks that Jay desired on their anniversaries was something that Jumin appreciated more than anything. He nodded and took the bags from his lover, carrying them to the kitchen. He began taking out ingredients and reading them over, curious about what they would make. He’d put several kinds of wines in the cooler to chill so that he could choose the perfect one for the meal. It was sort of exciting to not know everything from the get-go.

Jay returned in the slippers left out for him at the door. He rolled up his sleeves and stood next to Jumin. There was a glint of excitement in his eyes that make Jumin’s heart race. No matter what it was, he was eager to eat Jay’s cooking.

“I have a favor to ask you,” Jay began, turning to face Jumin who, in turn, wrapped his arms around Jay’s waist.

“Ask away,” he permitted, leaning down to place soft kisses along Jay’s neck. He could hear the poorly hidden hitch in his boyfriend’s breathing as he did so. Jay tilted his neck to the side for easier access. A strained moan vibrated throughout him. Jumin brushed his hand underneath Jay’s shirt, causing him to jolt in surprise. It takes everything in Jumin to finally pull away, admiring his work left on Jay’s soft skin. His boyfriend was panting already. Jay’s lips were parted and slightly wet from his lip biting.

Jumin leaned in to kiss him but was stopped by Jay’s hand. “D-Do you have an apron I can use?” The gears in Jumin’s brain turned for a while before he registered what was asked and why. He nodded and grabbed a freshly washed one from his pantry for Jay. His heart was still racing in his chest. Was there a point in having dinner? While he wanted to eat Jay’s cooking, he wanted Jay even more—

“Jumin? Did you hear me?” Jay gently touched his arm, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“My apologies, what did you say, my love?”

“I’m planning on making seared salmon with lemon risotto. Does that sound okay?”

Jumin placed a kiss on Jay’s forehead. “That sounds fantastic. I have an aged _Sauvignon Blanc_ in the cooler for us to share with dinner. Is there anything else I should do for you? Shall I help out in the kitchen?”

His boyfriend giggled at the gesture (so cute) and shook his head. “It shouldn’t take me more than 35 minutes, okay? You can relax until then.” Elizabeth, who had been begging for attention silently, finally meowed up at the two. Jay laughed again and gestured to her. “She seems to desire your love too.” Jumin bent down and picked her up, holding her in his arms like a baby.

“I’ll be in my office, okay? Just need to finish off a little bit of work.” Jumin placed a kiss on Jay’s cheek before carrying Elizabeth with him to his office. As he worked, he couldn’t help but think about how domestic it all was. Him working in his office while Jay made dinner for them…it was so pleasing to him.

The scent of the salmon fillet drifted into the room, only then making him realize how hungry he was. He managed to suppress it until he could smell the risotto and his stomach actually growled. With a sigh, he stood from his desk and swept up Elizabeth again before trailing back out into the kitchen. The sun had completely set, and the moonlight gently filled the dimmed living area. Jay was busy carefully plating salmon fillets atop two dishes of risotto. Jumin watched in adoring silence as his lover topped the plates with parsley and black pepper. He waited until Jay stepped back to make his presence known.

“This looks phenomenal, Jay,” he praised as he walked over to the counter. It had been a while since someone other than a professional chef had cooked for him and even longer since what was cooked was _good_. Jay beamed and wiped his hands on a nearby towel. Jumin grabbed two wine glasses and sets of silverware, carrying them to the awaiting dining table. While Jay carefully carried the plates over, he also grabbed the _Sauvignon Blanc_ and a lighter for the candle he’d set on the table earlier. Jay left his apron in the kitchen before they both washed their hands and sat at the table. “Wow,” Jumin breathed, looking at the sight. His stomach was growling from the heavenly scents. His eyes were blessed by the sight of Jay under the candlelight. At that moment, he could think of nothing else. Not Sarah or Glam or his father. Not work nor the RFA. Just he and Jay sharing a meal on their two-month anniversary.

As they ate, their conversation was light and warm. They shared half a bottle of wine between them while Jumin couldn’t stop peppering Jay with compliments on everything from the food to his appearance. Once they’d finished eating, they stayed at the table, holding hands atop of it. Jumin couldn’t help but stare as Jay talked about a book he had recently read. As he massaged his boyfriend’s hand with his thumb, he admired the softness of the contour the candlelight showed upon Jay’s face. His eyes were bright and expressive, full of content and love. The hickey Jumin had given him was barely caught in the light, but definitely visible and gave the tycoon a sense of pride.

He found himself thinking about the prospective of marrying Jay someday—something he never thought would even cross his mind after Rika. Was is too early to be considering such a thing? Though, he didn’t want to waste time and risk someone snatching his love away. He wondered where they would have their wedding. He would gladly settle for a courtroom if he had to. As long as he got to spend his life with the one he loved, he’d do anything. Perhaps it really was too early. If he were to propose right then and there, would he receive a yes? He’d love to think he would…

Jay tilted his head in silence as he watched Jumin’s thoughtful expression. “Jumin-a?” he called, leaning forward. “What are you thinking about?”

“Marriage,” Jumin said, even not bothering to lie. The look on Jay’s face shifted from confusion to shock to shyness in less than half a second as he squeezed Jumin’s hand gently. He avoided eye contact and nervously fidgeted with his sleeve. Jumin swore he’d never met someone cuter than Elizabeth the 3rd before in his life. Without a second thought, he blew out the candle and walked to Jay’s side. He almost _too_ easily lifted his boyfriend out of his seat and carried him from the kitchen to his bedroom.

Jay clung to him, hiding his face against the tycoon’s chest. “I love you,” he whispered so quietly that Jumin nearly missed it. He laid Jay on the bed and crawled over him, placing kisses all around his face before finally landing on his lips.

“I love you so much,” he said, his heart ready to burst from his chest. His hands were already working to push up Jay’s shirt and sweater as he kissed down to his neck. The way his touch was leaned into drove him crazy. As he worked to leave another mark on Jay’s neck, his hands trailed down to the waistband of Jay’s slacks. His boyfriend shifted under his touch, a strained groan escaping him. Jumin felt the younger’s erection brush against his thigh. His mind scrambled for some sort of solid thought, yet the only thing he wanted in that moment was to please.

He worked Jay’s sweater off and shirt open before he slid down to those navy-blue slacks. Curiously, he cupped Jay’s heavy cock, receiving a sharp gasp and an upward thrust into his hand. His mouth went dry. The mere action had Jumin’s own erection straining against his bottoms. He slid off the bed onto his knees, dragging Jay to the edge alongside him. In his new position, the air around Jay was much different from last time. There was not a nervous attempt at dominance. When the younger took his hair into his grasp and brought his face closer to his crotch, Jumin knew that was raw, genuine dominance. He kissed the fabric gently, basking into the sounds of pleasure that escaped Jay. His gentility ended there, however, as Jay yanked his head back and smiled down at him.

“You’re so pretty on your knees, you know?” he praised, running his fingers through Jumin’s hair. Jumin’s abdomen grew hot. He allowed himself to be brought forward again and eagerly waited as Jay unfastened his slacks. Sneakily, he reached down to his own cock and followed in suit, palming gently as his mouth was brought close to the soft flesh. He stuck his tongue out, licking up Jay’s shaft languidly, savoring the taste of musk. The grip on his hair tightened as he sucked a bit of precum off of the head. It’s almost bitter, but also a bit acidic—a taste he didn’t mind. He lapped at the slit that continued to leak eagerly. In his lap, his own hand worked to soothe his cock with the heel of his palm. He knew that Jay could see, but the anticipation of being called out for it was still just as high.

Jay pulled his head closer, forcing the tip into Jumin’s mouth. “Mm…” He swallowed thickly as he slowly pushed more and more of his throbbing cock down Jumin’s warm, wet throat. The tycoon struggled to keep his throat relaxed as Jay entered him. It was times like those that he was grateful for his lack of gag reflexes. His eyes shifted to look up and catch the gaze of his boyfriend, who moaned in response.

“J-Jumin-a, looking at me like t-that…” He reached the end of his length and held Jumin’s face against his pubic hair. The heat and the smell only sent more pulses through his body and straight to his cock. He palmed faster as his airflow was cut off for almost a whole minute. Finally, Jay pulled his head back. Jumin gasped for air, his lips wet and already slightly swollen. Tears had fallen down his cheeks without him noticing. Jay very obviously got more aroused. He slipped his foot out of his slipper and pressed his toes against Jumin’s cock, causing the older to flinch. Before Jumin could speak on it, Jay pulled his mouth back over his cock with a drawn-out moan. His foot nudged Jumin’s hand away and began pressing and stroking against the older’s erection. Jumin braced his hands against Jay’s thighs as his mouth was used. Fuck. This was too much. He wanted to tell Jay that he was close. God, he was so close. A particularly hard twitch in his throat told him that Jay was close too. He squeezed his eyes shut, ready to reach ecstasy and then—

Nothing.

Jay pushed Jumin’s head back and took his foot away, shaking and panting.

“Are you okay?” Jumin’s voice was rough from his throat just being fucked.

Jay nodded and stood up, completely stepping out of his boxers and slacks. “I want to show you something,” he said as he crawled back onto the bed, his ass facing where Jumin still kneeled on the floor. Slowly, he leaned forward and reached back, revealing a sapphire-jeweled anal plug to the older. If there was a god, he was definitely in Jumin’s favor. “I already prepared myself,” Jay mumbled into the pillows. His demeanor was now one of shyness, almost as if he was getting embarrassed having his ass on display.

Eagerly, Jumin also stepped out of his bottoms and moved to kneel behind Jay. He teasingly rubbed his cock in the crook between his boyfriend’s cheeks, leaning his chest into his back. “After you nearly demolish my throat, you still want me to put you in your place, huh?” Jay mewled and tried to thrust back against Jumin, only to be punished with a rough smack on the globe of his ass. He responded with a loud moan and quivering hips. “You liked that, my love?” Jumin could tell that Jay nodded into the pillow.

He reached down and hooked his fingers on the edge of the plug. If he had known that Jay had this in earlier, he probably would’ve bent him over the kitchen counter hours ago. Jumin twisted the plug and smirked at the way it drew out begs from the younger. Rather than waste more time, he tugged on the plug, pulling it completely out. He leaned back and watched as Jay’s asshole fluttered around air. His cock was leaking onto the sheets and twitched in time with his ass.

Jay whined and struggled to swallow a sob. “Jumin-a,” he panted, trying to rub against Jumin, “please…I’m ready…” Jumin leaned over to his nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lubricant. He had to steady himself as he rubbed the lube on, making sure not to get lost in the sensations. “No condom?” Jay asked,

“Is that okay?”

“Mm, it’s more than o—KAY!!” Jay cried out with pleasure as Jumin plunged into him in one go. The sudden warmth caught them both off guard. Jumin laid his chest back against Jay’s back. He could feel his heart beating against his ribcage. Slowly, he pulled out and thrusted back in. His hip faltered as he picked up speed and clung to the man beneath him. His lips latched onto the back of Jay’s neck, beginning their task of making more marks of proof. A few minutes in, however, Jay’s elbows gave out, causing him to crash onto the bed. Jumin pulled out and rushed to prop him up. He brushed a tear off of Jay’s cheek with worry written all over his face.

“Are you okay, my love?”

Jay nodded shakily, spreading his legs and sliding down a bit. “M-Mm, it was just so good my a-arms gave…” He reached up to bring Jumin’s face closer to his. “Is this position okay?” Jumin nodded and, once was sure Jay was fine, he thrusted back in, picking back up with an even rougher pace. Now facing Jay, he could see everything. He could see the way his teeth abused his bottom lip in a failing effort to silence his moans. He could see the tears in his eyes . He could see the way his eyebrows furrowed when he went rougher, or how his mouth hung open in a silent prayer.

“Jay…” He leaned down and captured those swollen lips against his, chasing their pleasure blindly. Their tongues dance and sweat dripped down from his forehead. His hips thrusted faster and faster. Jay got louder and louder. His nails scratched into whatever exposed skin on Jumin’s back they could. Jumin reached down and wrapped his finger around Jay’s leaking erection, causing the other to gasp and whimper. He jerked him off to the same rhythm that his hips smacked against Jay repeatedly.

It didn’t take much of that to push Jay over the edge. Jay came into Jumin’s hand, a breathless scream getting knocked out of him. The nails that dug into Jumin’s back caused him to hiss from the pain but keep at his pace. The younger squeezed deliciously around his cock, which only made him move rougher and faster. Jumin pressed their foreheads together as he brought his hand to his lips, licking it clean of Jay’s cum as he struggled to stay in control. Jay, shaking from the overstimulation, aggressively slammed their lips together again. His body tensed so tightly around Jumin and his mind was caught so far off guard that he lost it. He buried his cock deep inside of Jay’s tight, hot ass as he filled him with his cum. Jumin tried to pull out to lessen the mess inside, but Jay wrapped his legs around him, making sure everything was left in him.

The two panted against each other, their minds blank from pleasure. Jay’s eyes were struggling to stay open as he came down from his orgasm, which prompted Jumin to pull out. He carried Jay to his bathroom and assisted in the cleaning off and out of his body and ass. Afterwards, he helped him into some boxers and an old sweatshirt before laying him in bed, already fast asleep.

Quietly, he dressed himself and headed back out into the kitchen. He collected and washed the dishes, set any leftover wine back in the cooler, cleaned off the table, and put Elizabeth in the bedroom, where she’d taken up sleeping lately. Finally, he shut off the lights of the open area and ensured the door was locked before crawling back underneath the covers. Jay sleepily rolled over and clung to him, his head resting against his chest. Jumin couldn’t help but smile at the gesture before laying his head down in the dark silence.

Maybe it wasn’t too early after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit...ly cute!!! i had so much fun writing this one, but a storms-a brewin'...  
> thanks for reading! ^^


	14. Aged Sauvignon Blanc II

The sun peaked into the room from between the curtains of Jumin’s room window. He groaned and shifted, feeling the warmth of another body against his chest. He flinched in surprise and fully opened his eyes, taking a moment to register what was going on. He looked down at the body and realized that Jay was still pressed up against him as he was the night prior. Jumin could swear that his heart grew over fifty sizes at the sight. He let himself relax a bit afterwards, his body drifting back into his slumber. Before he could completely fall, however, Jay began to shift and mumble.

“Jumin-a,” he groaned, scooting in closer to Jumin’s body heat. The older looked down at him again, now making eye contact with half-open sleep-filled eyes. He grinned and lovingly pet Jay’s head. Jay smiled lopsidedly before closing his eyes again. “What time is it?” he asked.

Jumin reached over to his nightstand, looking at the time on his phone. “It’s 6:45. Do you have something to do today?” Jay gave a neutral hum in return to the question. After a few moments of silence, he responded properly.

“Mm…no work until this evening,” he sighed, “but you have to leave, don’t you?”

“Not until later,” Jumin reassured. “You can stay until you need to go home and change, you know?” He propped himself up, forcing Jay to do the same.

The younger rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of the sweater before looking around the room. “You cleaned up?” he asked as he stood onto his feet. Jumin nodded and followed in suit, grabbing a shirt and pants. He bent down to pick up a staring Elizabeth before trailing out into the kitchen with Jay by his side. The morning sunrise lit the area in a gorgeous pale-yellow glow. It had been a while since Jumin found himself appreciating the beauty. It was even more beautiful when Jay stepped into the light with a soft yawn.

Jumin placed Elizabeth onto a nearby cat tree before heading over to the kitchen. “Would you like something to eat?” he asked Jay, who had curled up under a blanket on the couch. The younger peeked his head over the backrest, barely even leaving the blanket’s warmth.

“I’ll make breakfast later, okay? Come lay down with meeee.” Jumin couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. He was followed by Elizabeth to the couch, where Jay yanked him under the blankets and promptly curled up against, his head resting on Jumin’s racing heart.

“Are you going to sleep again?” Jay hummed with a nod. Though Jumin was not one to sleep past seven, he understood that it was quite early for the young man, especially on his day off from classes. He reached for the television remote and turned on a mindless morning show, making sure the volume was not too loud. A few moments passed before he realized that Jay had, indeed, fallen asleep again. The domestics of it was enough to get his mind going again. The question of whether or not he wanted to marry Jay was now out the window. The new question was what kind of ring he’d buy. He’d also love to get a special suit made for Jay—a white one, perhaps with gold detailing and embellishments. They would have to go overseas to legally wed, but he had no qualms with that. In fact, he found an overseas wedding to be more romantic. An easy way to hop right into their honeymoon.

He didn’t notice how much time had passed until he received a knock on the door. Looking outside, the sun had risen high into the sky. He would just call the office and tell them he would be working from home that day. He’d been careful with scheduling meetings to make sure that this day was left free so that he could be with Jay.

Speaking of Jay, he gently slid out from his boyfriend’s grip and stepped into his slippers. He slicked back his hair a bit before going to answer the door. He pulled it open just a bit, opening it wider when he saw a security guard standing there.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, confusion overtaking his face. He’d been sure to inform the security of Jay, so it couldn’t be that. Was it something more serious?

The security guard bowed his head in greeting. “Mr. Han, Miss Sarah has come for you.” A scowl instantly overtook his expression. Of all the wretched people to interrupt his time with Jay, it just _had_ to be her.

“The worst woman at the worst timing,” he grumbled.

“She claims to have important information on the terms of the marriage. She said it’s something she must tell you face to face.” Of course. He looked back to the couch, where he could see Jay drowsily watching the scene unfold.

With a sigh, he looked back to the guard, shaking his head. “I don’t want to let that woman in and I’m sure what she has to say is a lie…but should I let her in?” He turned back towards Jay and gestured him over. The younger crawled off the couch and joined Jumin by his side, allowing his head to be gently pet. “What do you think, Jay?”

Jay thought for a moment before answering. “Nothing bad will come out of hearing some information. You can judge whether or not what she says is meaningful afterwards.” He smiled up at his boyfriend. “If anything happens, I’ll be sure to protect you.” Jumin laughed at the brave comment. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning back to security.

“It’s highly likely that she thinks of this situation as an opportunity. If I think the information she provides in useless, then that will give me a reason to never see her face again…I wish that woman would just say ‘I don’t want a wedding. Give me your money’ like a villain.” Jay giggled beside him, sending his heart flying through the air. At least he still had the one he truly loved right by his side. He nodded to the security guard, who left and returned with Sarah in the doorway.

Sarah gasped at the sight of Jumin, pouting annoyingly. “Jumin! Oh my~! You look so tired! But no need to worry. I, Sarah, am here so everything will be solved!” She threw a look to the security still standing by before plastering on her smile again. “Can I come in?”

“First let me hear what you have to say.”

She pouted. “You’re just going to keep me here standing? That’s mean, even with the depressing situation. All the security guards are watching~ I want to talk to you alone~!” Her annoying habit of ‘innocently’ twirling a lock of her magenta hair started up again. “And! If someone has taken the trouble to visit you, shouldn’t you at least say hello? I’m about to feel quite upset.”

Jumin fought the urge to slam the door in her face. “Hello. I highly admire your tenacity.”

“Tenacity…?” Sarah looked as if the gears in her brain were working full time. “A-Anyways, loosen up that face! After I found out that you didn’t like the proposal, I’ve been begging Ms. Choi every day to lower the terms of the marriage.”

Despite not desiring anything to do with this woman, he was curious about the fruits of her labor. “And?”

“And then, not even a week later, she called me and told me that she agreed to loosen the terms! How lucky, don’t you think? See, you and I are meant to be with each other. You didn’t like something, and I fixed it. What would you do without me~? Haha.”

“What are the terms?”

Sarah flipped her hair over her shoulder. “It’s not officially written yet, but I do have the message she sent me~ Do you want to hear it?”

Jumin nodded and she dug her phone out from her purse, swiping through a few things before looking up. “But are you still going to keep me here outside? I’ll read it to you when I get in, okay?”

“I will hear the terms, first.”

“I’ll show you when I get in!” She was clearly close to losing her temper like a child. Security grabbed her arms and held her back as she tried to charge into the penthouse. Jumin couldn’t help but shake his head.

“God…if you want to come in so desperately, then I suppose I have no choice.” He assured security that he could call if anything happened before allowing Sarah to enter the room.

She brushed off her arms dramatically. A scowl was present on her face for only a few seconds before it was replaced with a fake smile. “I’m not a stranger, you know! I just want to enter my fiancé’s house! What’s the fuss all about?” She flipped her hair again, catching sight of Jay. “What? Who is that boy?”

“Tell me the terms,” Jumin interrupted, stepping between the two before she could approach.

She was clearly unhappy that they were not alone. “Harboring a foreigner? What is this, an exchange program?”

Agitation arose in Jay’s demeanor. “It’s nothing like that,” he spat. “First, read the him the terms of the agreement.” Sarah cackled and looked back to Jumin.

“Oh my, look at that boy acting like he has authority here! What the hell are you doing in my fiancé’s house in the middle of the day?”

Jumin was getting fed up with her claims to him. “…Who’s whose fiancé?”

“Jumin, no need to be shy, I know everything~ There’s no need too be shy if you’re providing housing to some foreigner. I’m not a woman who makes a fuss about these things. You work in the big league. I’m sure this is nothing. It’s fine. This is just for your charitable image, right? I’m old enough to know everything.” She took a deep breath, readjusting her dress. “Alright, alright. Don’t look at me like that~ You’ll feel much better if I read you the message. Now, let me read!” The two stood as she read the message aloud. The general gist of it was basically nothing that Jumin cared about. The price was lowered from 2 million to 1.5 million and the marriage was amended to allow outside relationships. There were a few minor changes too, but Jumin couldn’t care less about those.

Once she finished, she beamed with delight. “It’s perfect now, right?”

The tycoon shook his head. “Unfortunately, it’s not.”

“What? Did you listen? It’s definitely the perfect deal! You can even have other partners, if you desire!” She started pouting again. “Maybe Ms. Choi didn’t word this message properly…we should have dinner so she can explain it herself—”

Jumin stuck his hand out, prompting Sarah to pause. “I must refuse” She was fuming.

“You have no idea how hard it was for me to write up this kind of deal in such a short time! Jumin, are you really going to be this rude?”

“I’m afraid I cannot see you off…I will call someone to escort you.”

Sarah clenched her fists. “You should at least offer your fiancé a cup of tea~!”

“That will not happen. And I hope we do not have to see each other ever again…I will tell father about what happened today.”

Her expression fell. “E-Ever again…? What!? Are you breaking up with me?”

Jumin scoffed. “Break up? How strange of you to say that when we have never been together. If you thought that exchanging a few words was being together, then you are delusional. In addition, that proposal was easily worse than the one before. You must be very confident in my father’s support to shamelessly walk into my house with such a message.”

“I…I must’ve heard wrong…!”

“Will you please leave? I do not wish to further waste my time, as I must get to work. I will tell father that you brought a fake proposal to my home to win over my affections. If my father has any sense left in him at all, he will stop talking about the marriage.”

The magenta-haired woman scrambled to interrupt. “Wait, Jumin, don’t try to call off the marriage on your own! Is it because of that boy? I’m going to tell Mr. Han first!! That you have another lover…and it’s a man!” Jumin stared at her with a blank expression, waiting for her to finish her tyrannical rant. “What, you two are in love or something? That assistant didn’t mention anything like this!” She turned to face Jay directly. “Hey! If you think that you’re going to get a Prada bag by being with him, make sure I don’t catch you! I don’t know where you came from, but rich families have a reputation to keep up! So, don’t even think about doing something funny and turning him into a faggot like you!”

Though Jumin definitely felt himself flinch at the slur, he was surprised when Jay managed to speak calmly. “Sarah, I’m Jumin’s friend. Please watch what you say.”

“Friend…? Friend when you are alone with him at his house?! And it looks like you spent the night here. And why are you wearing his clothes?! It’s so obvious!”

Jumin turned to Jay, tilting his head slightly. “Now that I see, the look quite nice on you. Do you like it?”

“Are you pretending you can’t see me now?” She stomped her heel on the tile floor. “Jumin! How could you do this to me?! Mr. Han loves you so much…how could you be so rude to me when he picked me! I can’t just leave like this!”

At the sound of her shrieking and her tantrum, Jumin knew he’d had enough. His expression fell to serious and he turned his full attention to the woman. “…You’re hurting my ears. Seriously, why did my father bring in this woman?”

Sarah’s face went bright red. “I’m hurting your ears? Then listen to me!”

“I wanted to end this quickly since Jay is watching…but this reminds me of an episode of a soap opera.”

“W-What are you saying?”

Jumin stepped back towards Jay, crossing his arms. “This has just become unnecessarily troublesome, but I’ll do it for my father. Your fake tears…your timid threats…it’s all so cliché that I can’t help but laugh.”

“I mean it! I’m really going to tell Mr. Han. No use stopping me now.”

“I can guarantee you that your threats are pointless to me. I’ve gone through this multiple times in the past.” He brushed his fingers through his hair nonchalantly. “You should just use your energy on something else in life…Giving you advice will only be a waste of time, so let’s stop it at that…”

Sarah stepped back a bit. “Wh-What are you talking about? Anyways, you’re mad at me right now, right? Just be honest!”

He shook his head with a shrug. “Not yet. I do not get angry very often. But you’ve annoyed me enough to make me talk. I know very well from experience that people like you will do whatever it takes to get what you want. You have the right skills and even the spontaneity it takes to do it…but people like you easily fall into nihilism once you’ve acquired that wealth you so coveted.” He let out a thoughtful sigh. “I…feel pity. A life filled with pointlessness. But I suppose that’s the life you want?”

“Wh-What?!”

“I had all the wealth ever since I was born. Do you want some? A couple million, is that what you want?” Sarah gasped at the gesture. “Tell me. If you ask me for it, I might give it to you. You need money, right? It’s nothing to me.”

Jay looked between the two nervously. He placed a grounding arm on Jumin’s shoulder. “Jumin…I think you’re too emotional right now. Are you okay?”

The older gently lifted the hand off his shoulder and squeezed it before letting go. “I’m fine, Jay.”

Sarah interrupted their moments with more of her shrieking. “You-You’re being too harsh! Can you write me a check right now?”

“I do not like taking about impossible things.”

“So, you mean it? Th-Then…about 3 million. Then I’ll say no to the marriage. With the condition that I’ll put it nicely to Mr. Han.” She let out a sigh. “This will be better, I suppose. It’s a win-win then.”

Silence filled the air for a moment as her words hung in the air. Then, finally, Jumin let out a small chuckle. “…Got you.”

The woman frowned. “Why are you smiling?”

“I just repeated some lines from a soap opera I watched. It’s funny that you’re almost replaying that scene for me. Apparently, it’s a very popular TV show these days.”

“What?! You were messing with me?!”

“Yes.”

Sarah stepped back as if she had just been burned. Her fists clenched even tighter, her acrylic nails digging into her skin. “God…! Who the hell do you think you are?”

“Unfortunately, I will be charged with embezzlement if I use company assets for personal means. I’m not keen on being behind iron bars.” He shrugged with a nonchalant expression.

“Are you out of your mind?”

Jumin hummed. “Yes. You’ve managed to come here with a fake negotiation that you poorly wrote up and insulted my dear Jay. My joke is only fair, don’t you think?”

“I’ve never insulted him! And the message…! I…I just heard wrong! And isn’t it rude to have another lover in your house when you’re engaged?! And, at that, a boy…such an average looking boy…!!”

Both Jumin and Jay looked at each other with the former’s expression now one of borderline hostility. “Jay is not an ‘average boy’. What you see isn’t everything. You won’t understand even if I explain it to you. It seems we have nothing more to talk about. Why don’t you leave?”

Once again, Sarah stomped her foot, raising her voice. “No! I can’t leave like this!” She shook her head. “This isn’t fair…! No!!”

“I don’t know what is not fair, but if you do not wish to leave, I will use you to do what I want.”

“What are you talking about?!”

Jumin looked off to the side. “There was something I wanted to do…but I just couldn’t come up with a proper excuse. But this seemed to happen often in soap operas.”

“What’s with the whole soap opera thing? God, so childish!” Jumin rolled his eyes and turned towards Jay completely.

“Jay, I’m sorry. It seems you’ll have to excuse me. I had no other choice to get her out…Yes, let’s put it at that.” He gently cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks, tilting his head up. “And I promise that I’ll protect you.” Before Jay could respond, Jumin leaned down and pressed his lips against the younger’s gently. He moved his hands to Jay’s waist, pulling him closer.

Sarah screamed at the sight. “Wh-What, what are you…!!”

The kiss was quick, but left Jay in shock. He couldn’t even manage to speak afterwards. Jumin moved to place a kiss on his cheek before pressing their foreheads together. “Don’t worry about her, okay?” He glanced up at Sarah from their position.

“Ugh…I’m going to tell Ms. Choi.”

Jumin ignored her, only pulling Jay closer to him. He could feel the way the younger tensed at the action. “You’re so cute,” he whispered, placing another kiss on Jay’s cheek. At the action, Jay stuttered with no true words ever coming out. Jumin could feel the heat radiating off his face. He hadn’t gotten to experience his boyfriend this shy before. He smiled to himself, only falling further.

“How…! I’ve never been so insulted?” Sarah turned on her heel and stormed out. The door slammed behind her and Jumin looked up with a sigh.

“Good…Finally, she’s leaving.” He hesitated for a moment before letting Jay go. There were very obviously tears in his eyes. Oh shit. He messed up, didn’t he? He hadn’t meant to use Jay in the situation, but he just couldn’t take her whining and insulting anymore. He was quick to wipe the first tear that fell down his boyfriend’s cheek apologetically. “I’m sorry for doing that so suddenly. I wanted you to be comfortable here…I didn’t mean to out you to that woman...”

Jay wiped his eyes with his sleeves before resting his head against Jumin’s chest. “Do you…do you think she’ll go public with it…? Should we do something?” Jumin gently pet his head with a sigh. He looked up at the ceiling. Would she be the type to do that? He couldn’t exactly say _no_ , but…

“I don’t think she would go that far without evidence,” he assured, swaying to his own rhythm with Jay. They stayed like that for a bit while he calmed down from the confrontation. Would she go to his father with this? Would he even believe her over him if he _did_ lie and say it was childish antics?

Things were starting to get more complicated and he’d managed to get Jay roped into all of it too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah shit, it's da remix!! it had to change a bit more of the dialogue in this one to fit the direction of the story (i'm gonna have to do this with the rest of the dialogue), but it fits and is still good!! we love a sassy Jumin :)  
> thanks for reading! ^^


	15. Warm Pinot Noir

Five days later, Jumin’s father requested for them to have lunch. Of course, it was last minute and was stressing him out. The last thing he needed in the middle of his day was more trouble from his father and those wretched women. What made it even worse was when his father abruptly changed the meeting place to a conference room on his floor from a restaurant a good thirty minutes away. That must mean that this was something serious. The young man was ready to deny whatever his father threw at him. He had never been quite a good liar, he thought, but others seemed to think he was convincing. Maybe that had some merit.

When he walked into the conference room, he made it a point to sit across from his father. “Why did you suddenly change the meeting place?” he asked calmly as he crossed his legs.

Chairman Han adjusted his tie. “…Because I had something to show you. I heard you were very rude to Sarah and thought about having a chat over tea, but I received something from my assistant during lunch.” The credit report. Jumin had completely forgotten that he had sought out the help of RFA in the situation and Saeyoung had dug up her terrible credit report and debts that she had stacked up high on her head. He had been out of it for days that he’d forgotten he told his assistant to get it to his father.

“What did you receive?” Jumin questioned ‘innocently’.

The chairman sighed. “Apparently, someone who works for you must have done some research on Sarah. Here, take this.” He slid a manilla folder over to Jumin, who skimmed it over with a frown. “It’s Sarah’s credit report. She must have a lot of debt. And I called a couple places to check myself and I could tell there are multiple loans under the company’s name.”

“Assistant Lee found this, although, I didn’t know about the company’s financial situation…I was aware of her personal credit situation.”

“Why didn’t you let me know if you knew?”

Jumin uncrossed and crossed his legs. As if that would’ve changed anything. “Because I never intended to marry her in the first place. And I was preoccupied.” His father furrowed his brows.

“Preoccupied? With what?’

“I have things going on in my life outside of work. You will not understand, father.”

An even more confused expression came over Chairman Han’s face. “You were always so focused on your work though…are these things more important than finding someone…? I cannot understand you, son.” Chairman Han shook his head at the thought. “All I want is for you to meet someone and be happy…”

Jumin had to hold down a scoff at the sentiment. “Can you still say that after seeing the credit report of the woman you wanted me to marry?”

“I’m sure Glam didn’t know about Sarah’s financial situation. And just because she has financial problems doesn’t mean she’s a bad person.”

He could not believe what his father was saying. Was he truly still trying to convince him that Sarah was someone he potentially wanted to spend the rest of his life with? “Christ,” he sighed, “Are you being serious? If I were you, father, I would never let those women hide their financial situation before talking about marriage. The woman is still hiding the fact. You know that she is not to be trusted!”

“This is quite shocking, but we can solve their financial problem for them. Everyone ahs one or two flaws they want to hide. You have to let some things go if you want to live in this world.”

Jumin slowly blinked as the words processed. “Father…do you realize what you are saying…? You are saying all the wrong things and calling it advice. I’m very sad to see that you’ve lose your good judgement…”

The chairman seemed to take offense at this. “I’ve not lost my judgement. Sarah was recommended by Glam…I trust that she is a good woman. Sarah may have some problems, but we can still accept her. Glam is so worried about her that she barely sleeps at night…”

“So, eventually, all you care about is that your girlfriend is happy?” The young man was starting to lose his faith in his father.

“Of course, I know you’re not fond of Glam. But you didn’t like any of the women I’ve been with…it’s nothing new.” Chairman Han sighed and readjusted his position. “Anyways. I wish you’d respect my opinion regarding this marriage.”

“God…Father…I understand why you are acting like this.”

Chairman Han tilted his head. “Understand?”

Jumin nodded. “As you’ve said, I have never liked the women you’ve met. Because I knew that they were never truthful to me…they always wanted something from me. So, I could never understand the relationships you so desired. It all seemed like making a deal to me. But I respected that you are different from me, so I have never said anything about who you are with.” The Chairman hummed when Jumin paused. “But I’ve realized something recently…after meeting someone.”

“You mean you are seeing another woman?!” Jumin furrowed his eyes a bit.

“I realized what it feels like to have your heart filled up after being with…him. Thanks to him, I’ve understood what you are like when you’re with someone. A beautiful soul who understands me and cheers for me…wanting to give him all the love and care…and also being irrational and stubborn, being blinded by love, just like you are now.”

His father looked as if he’d just recited the formulas used to calculate the rate that the universe was expanding at. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke. “That doesn’t sound too good. And why didn’t you tell me you were seeing…someone?”

“I planned to tell you in time. And…the things I’m about to say now, please consider them words of truth from a loving son to his father.”

“What more do you have to say?”

“Most of the women you’ve chosen were never ready to truly love you. They were only busy trying to fill their greed.”

Chairman Han shook his head. “There were people like that in my past, but Glam is different.”

“You were always blinded, every single time…This is your weakness. Glam Choi, Sarah…both women are no different from the women you’ve met until now.

“Glam is not like that…! All she does is worry about you. Besides, Sarah is polite and bright. The more you see them, the more you’ll realize they are different.”

What was not clicking here? Jumin couldn’t believe his father’s aggressive denial of the truth. “No, they are not. And you are simply being so irrational that you can’t accept the evidence that’s right in front of your eyes.”

Chairman Han crossed his eyes. “Hasn’t it occurred to you that you’re only rejecting Sarah because you love someone else?”

“I don’t know. At least he didn’t try to trick me or do things behind my back, so I haven’t thought about it. When I was upset over the marriage, Sarah shamelessly came over with a fake renegotiation and acted as if she had solved the issue.”

“I’ve never heard of that.”

“Besides, she went to Assistant Lee’s home to ask her about me. You don’t know this, but apparently Glam was with her.”

That seemed to capture his father’s attention. “Glam…?”

“The information I have was very easy to acquire. If you continue to insist on Sarah, then I will make my move as well. I will give you all the evidence I find showing how greedy and ambitious these women are, until you accept the truth.” Jumin ran his hands through his hair with a sigh. “It will be a waste of time on my part, but my relationship with you is important.”

“Stop now!” The Chairman’s face was filled with rage. “You are insulting me by speaking like this.”

Jumin shrugged. “It’s the same for me. It’s very sad…that you can’t understand how I feel.”

“…Sad?”

“I no longer wish to fight with you about such a pointless subject…Can you not understand how I feel?”

His father fell quiet for a few moments before answering. “Jumin,” he began, “it’s very unlike you to say that.”

“Father, if you feel my sincerity, please accept my suggestion. Please stop insisting on this marriage so that I don’t have to dig more up on Sarah…and let me be in peace. As you son…I only wish for this horrible situation to end.” The chairman once again fell silent. Jumin took this as a cue to continue his plea. “And please take you time to be more objective about the situation. I’m begging you, father.”

With a sigh, Chairman Han rubbed his temples. “First…alright. I won’t mention Sarah again, but you don’t say anything about the…person…you’re seeing now.”

Seemed like a fair trade. “…Alright. I suppose that is the best you can do.”

“I’m sorry. Regardless of what’s happened, I feel I’ve upset you.”

“I’m fine. I understand how much you care for Glam.”

The chairman nodded. “Yes…Still, I see that this has been very hard for you to express your emotions like that…I will think more about it.” He dusted off his pants and stood to his feet. “Let’s stop the talk for now. I should be going back.”

Jumin also stood, handing the file back to his father. “Alright. Please take my father back, chairman security. And…please tell Assistant Lee to not come in. And I’d like for all the bodyguards to give me some privacy.” The security nodded before leading Chairman Han out of the room and leaving the tycoon alone in the conference room. He sat down in his chair again and took his phone out. He’d told Jay that he would not be able to call during lunch, but he just needed to hear his voice. Just once.

He bounced his leg impatiently as the phone rang. He didn’t want to be a bother by calling multiple times, but he also didn’t know if he could o about his day without talking to   
Jay. On the fifth ring, the call went through and Jumin felt a sudden wash of anxiety come over him.

“ _Jumin-a? Is everything alright?_ ” The sound of Jay’s voice made his heart swoon. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

“I just had a discussion with my father about the wedding.”

“ _And_?”

“Well, he agreed not to speak of the marriage to me again as long as I…don’t mention you again.” The silence on the other side of the line made Jumin start bouncing his leg again. His brain was already fumbling for words of comfort—something that had always been a weak point for him.

After a minute or so, Jay finally answered. “ _So, is he not against it_?”

“He did seem a bit uncomfortable, but he did not denounce it. He said he wanted me to meet someone and be happy…”

“ _Well? Are you?_ ”

A large smile came across Jumin’s face. “Of course, my love. I don’t know what or who I would be if we had never met.” He relished in the small chuckle that came from the other side. It was as if all his worries had been washed away, even if for a second, just so he could be blessed by it.

“ _Then, that’s all that matters, right?”_

“Mm…though, I do wish I could stay on the phone forever…or just go over to you right now.”

Again, Jay laughed. “ _I would very much love that, but you need to work! The more time you waste, the less time we’ll have to talk later._ ” Jumin’s groan was almost a whine, which took him by surprise. He quickly cleared his throat and stood up from his seat.

“I suppose that’s true…you do know that I love you, right? I promise to fix this.”

“ _I love you too, Jumin-a. I have no doubts that this will all work out._ ” The two exchanged goodbyes and Jumin stalled moving the phone from his ear when the line cut. Jay was definitely stronger than he gave him credit for. He was constantly bringing Jumin back to Earth and reassuring him.

As Jumin walked out of the conference room and back into his busy life, he couldn’t help but be thankful that he had gotten so lucky that faithful Friday night in March.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly was taken aback when i first read this dialogue in game...how powerful it is.  
> thanks for reading! ^^


	16. Deceitful Red

Jumin was starting to wonder if his father and his new gaggle of women were spying on him.

Assistant Lee had just handed him a report from Saeyoung on some additional information regarding Sarah and Glam Choi that had caught his attention. He truly couldn’t believe what he was reading. When his assistant asked him what he was going to do about the report, he didn’t have an answer right away. He needed a solution that would not only get Sarah off his back, but also keep Jay safe from the public eye. He thought of making a large scene at a donor party in order to announce his love for someone else, but that would destroy the second half of the plan.

His mind was struggling to grasp for an appropriate answer to his assistant’s question. A donor party would possibly work if he could plan it out with time, but a company showcase was already on its way that he had full planning access to already. That would work, especially if he merely brought Jay as an “intern”? However, humiliating and exposing Glam and Sarah in front of his company would do nothing to qualm all the public eye issues he was having with this witch. Maybe…just maybe if he…

“Invite Glam and Sarah to the company showcase, alongside as many gossip reports that you can possibly contact.”

His assistant’s face shifted to worry. “But Mr. Han, the showcase is in a week.”

Jumin nodded knowingly. “Tell them there will be a big story involving me that they’ll have to be foolish to miss.” Before his assistant could respond to his request, there was a knock on the conference room door that made him nearly irritated. That was, until he realized that his employees never knocked on conference room doors per his request. “Who is it?” he called with a cautious timbre in his voice.

“…It’s Ms. Glam and Miss Sarah,” the security guard answered. Assistant Lee and he exchanged a look of exasperation. Why did they always show up at the worst times possible?

Jumin sighed. “How shameless. Let them in.” The door opened to reveal the two women, Sarah wearing an expression of anger already. She bolted into the room and straight to Assistant Lee.

“Assistant Lee!” she screeched, “Aren’t you being too harsh?”

The assistant nearly rolled her eyes. “…I will leave the room now.”

“Look at her running away!” Sarah stomped her foot like a toddler. “Jumin…! I heard that you talked to your father…!! He mentioned it to Glam on the phone~!” The tycoon stared her with an annoyed expression as she babbled on”

Glam stepped up to the two, crossing her arms with a cocked eyebrow. “Jumin, _I_ heard that Sarah’s personal credit report was sent to Mr. Han.”

“I never expected this…” the magenta haired woman whined. “I didn’t know that assistant woman would do a background check on me. This is so wrong…” She wiped her eyes of what could barely be called a tear.

The older woman shook her head, rubbing Sarah’s back. “Sarah, stop it, please? Oh my~ Look at those tears! I feel so bad to see you so sad…!” The antics and acting were so bad that Jumin nearly left the room right then and there.

Sarah sniffled and toyed with her hair. “Jumin…what I did about the negotiation was wrong…I just misheard their conversation…Please…And did Mr. Han not tell you? He said he’d overlook my flaws…I’m so grateful…I’m sure he’ll understand the negotiation incident once I explain…!” She sighed, her façade breaking a bit. “Why are you so cold unlike your father? I can’t believe I have to marry such a man…”

“Jumin, aren’t you going to comfort this girl when she’s crying so much? Mr. Hand would have already given her a warm hug. You really are such a cold person.” She pulled a tissue out of her purse and dabbed away at Sarah’s bone-dry face. “I didn’t want t go this far, but if you plan to cut out Sarah just because of this, I will let Mr. Han know how disappointed I am with you. You know how fond he is of me, right? The company heir can change depending on what I say. I still haven’t told him to give you a chance, but what is it about you living with some other person?”

“Noooo~!” Sarah fake whined, burying her head in her hands. Good lord in heaven…

“Oh my, look at her crying. Think of how sad she must be. Even if Sarah made a mistake, don’t you think it’s too harsh to show your fiancé your other lover?”

Finally, Jumin couldn’t stand to watch the shitty performance in silence for much longer. “My fiancé and lover…Haha…I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but laugh.”

Glam’s face turned red. “You dare to laugh? If you keep acting like this, I will tell all the newspapers how Sarah is a poor victim.”

“I see…” He dusted of his suit a bit. “Of course, you know how to use the media very well.”

“Ahem! Listen carefully. I will do it if I think it is necessary. If you make my Sarah cry one more time, I won’t stay still. I trust you know how important your reputation is to become an heir.”

Jumin sighed. “Ms. Choi, and Miss Sarah, I’m sorry. I guess I haven’t made it clear.”

Glam cleared her throat and straightened her posture. “…Y-Yes. You still have a chance to make it up to me, so act properly! I have Mr. Han in the palm of my hands”

“I suppose so. I have to admire how much trust you’ve manage to gain from my father.”

What…what’s going on?” Sarah chimes in, her sobbing antics being put on hold.

Glam gestured her away. “Sarah, stay still.” She turned back to Jumin with a deep breath. “Anyways! Sarah has told me that you’re planning to break off the marriage. I assume that’s no longer happening?”

“If I have to apologize, I will.”

Again, Sarah butted in. “Huh? You’re going to apologize?”

“There will be a large company showcase next Friday. Though it is for the company, it is a social as well as a fundraising party. I very much wish both of you would attend. I wanted to set aside a separate time when both of you will receive all the spotlight.” He put on his fakest business smile possible. “And I plan to call in reporters”

“Reporters?!” Sarah gasped.

Jumin nodded. “You’ll feel better if I make it official.”

Glam’s eyes went wide. “Oh my! You really are my man’s son. You know how to end things with a bang!” She chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry for misunderstanding you. I had no idea you were planning such a large event.”

“…Are you serious? I…can’t believe it. Last time we met, the way you treated me…”

“Shh!!” Glam interjected. “Stay still, girl. Things are working out. Jumin has to secure his spot in the company.”

Sarah nodded. “…I understand.”

“Thank you for understanding. I will send you the invitation through Assistant Lee.” Jumin said. He grabbed the discarded file from the table. “Then, excuse me. I have to get ready for next week.”

“Oh, of course! Sarah, say goodbye.” The magenta haired woman stood in silence as she stared down Jumin. “What’s wrong.” Glam asked, irritation rising in her voice.

“See you next Friday.” Sarah nearly spat.

“Yes, see you next week. Well, Sarah, I suppose we’ll have to go shopping for new dressed, yes?” Again, the woman didn’t answer Glam. She was practically dragged out of the room by the older, leaving with a slam being them.

Jumin’s head pounded as he walked back out onto the floor. He had too much to consider now. Guests, the venue, outfits…

First thing first, however, he had to get Jay to agree to come as his intern…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: showcase!! excited to get through this so we can get more mush going!! though, the drama has been entertaining >:)  
> thanks for reading! ^^


	17. Krug Vintage Brut Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing explicit, but there is a make out or two ;)

A small shift on his mattress woke Jumin up from his peaceful daze on the Friday morning of the company showcase. He blinked away his sleep and looked down at his boyfriend’s head resting on his chest. He was glad that he was able to convince Jay to come as his intern to the showcase. He as also keen on having the younger finally meet his friends. Of course, that could only happen if everything he had planned played out nicely.

Jay shifted again and curled up closer to him. Jumin felt guilty for tiring out the younger the day before with preparations and measurements for a tuxedo, but he truly wanted him to look better than anyone else there. Well, at least as good as he could whilst trying not to draw too much attention to himself. He ran his fingers over Jay’s freshly buzzed hair. He’d come to love the prickly feeling and was glad that Jay had been considering getting a buzzcut again. Jumin couldn’t help but wonder whether or not he was doing the right thing. Perhaps he shouldn’t’ve invited Jay in fear of Sarah running her mouth about them and putting Jay in jeopardy. However, he was fairly sure that she would be too busy being too embarrassed. He did also feel a bit disappointed about having to disguise Jay as something other than his date. Granted, he hadn’t asked whether or not the younger _wanted_ to be presented as his boyfriend. Perhaps that would be a viable option is he actually had the courage to…

“What’re you thinking about?” Jay mumbled, his eyes lidded as he looked up at the older.

Jumin sighed, moving his hand to stroke Jay’s cheek. “The showcase.” He shifted their position so that he was propped up against the headboard and Jay’s head was resting in his lap. “A lot of planning has gone into this. If all goes to plan, Sarah and Glam will be embarrassed enough to back off from the prospect of marriage.” He closed his eyes. “My current plan is to just…announce to the reporters that I will not be marrying her…but a more impactful plan would to announce that I’m already with someone.”

Jay looked up at him with doe eyes. “Why not do that, then?”

“I would need you to be…well, it would involve outing you. I did not want you to feel pressured into this.”

The younger sat up and moved to straddle Jumin’s lap. He crossed his arms behind his lover’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. “It’s been two and a half months, you know? I kinda like being shown off by you, even if it is only to Elizabeth.” Jumin hummed lovingly, his arms wrapped around Jay’s waist. “I do have to say, though, that if you show me off, you have no choice but to allow me to show you off too.”

“And what would that entail?”

Jay shrugged and rested his head on Jumin’s shoulder. “I want to post pictures of us. That rooftop dinner would’ve been perfect. You really look good alongside nature.” He lifted his head and placed a quick kiss on Jumin’s lips. “If that’s okay with you?” A dusting of red painted the older’s cheeks and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Of course, I would be more than delighted.” Before the two could go any further in their moment, both of their phones blared alive with alarms. While Jumin had half a mind to shut it off and not move, Jay shifted out of his lap and stood up with a stretch.

“We have to be there early, right?” He asked as bent down to pick up Elizabeth. The white cat had become enthralled with the student, instantly becoming pliant in his arms. “I’ll make us some breakfast, okay? You get cleaned up so you can help me out later.” With that, Jay and Elizabeth left Jumin in the room. He was so enamored with the mere sight of it. His boyfriend and cat…his family…

He stood up out of the bed and into the large bathroom, still a bit groggy from waking up. As he saw the counter, he cursed himself for leaving out something so obvious. He grabbed the small, black, velvet box and carefully tucked it away in his tuxedo pocket for later on in the day…

* * *

Jumin could tell that Jay was quite nervous about going to the showcase. It _was_ a fairly large venue and there were a lot of powerful people there, so he did understand the feeling. The entire car ride, his hand had been nearly broken by Jay’s grip as the younger slept against his arm. Despite everything he said, Jay kept muttering about not looking as good in the tuxedo as he should’ve. He wished he could just rest a while with the younger and help him calm his nerves. Even more so because they would have to separate at noon. However, he had arrived early enough and had ensured there to be a private area where they could.

At the venue, he could tell that Jay’s nerves only got worse. The younger tried to release their hands, but Jumin knew that it wouldn’t help him feel more grounded in his bout of anxiety. So, instead, he held on tightly, helping Jay out of the car and walking inside hand-in-hand. Though the venue was already buzzing with guests, they’d been brought around back to avoid the crowding. He was glad that he managed to get the largest venue last minute. He could see that reporters had absolutely flooded the event, waiting for the story of a lifetime. Jumin was secure in his plans against any sort of financial retaliation against his decision to be with Jay, so this was more exciting than nerve-wracking.

He led Jay directly to a smaller room out of the way of people, locking the door behind him. The loud sound of chattering in the venue softened when the door closed. He carefully cupped Jay’s cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead. The younger hummed and his grip on his hand relaxed to a more normal one. They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jumin spoke.

“Are you feeling calmer now?” he asked, brushing his fingers against the buzzcut gently. Jay nodded and smiled.

“I think…I think being here now has calmed me down. It was really just the anticipation…” Jumin understood the fear. He’d never admitted that he’d been like that at his first few events, though he’d never let it show. Jay moved forward and rested his head against Jumin’s shoulder just as he had that morning. “Thank you for not letting me let o earlier. Only God knows what kind of state I’d be in like that,” he chuckled. “Besides, this event is probably a billion times scarier for you. I’m just kinda here.”

Jumin held him close. “Well, of course you would be nervous to be here. I do not blame you for that feeling. Besides, it was a great excuse to hold your hand in public.” Jay laughed and nuzzled into the older before pulling back. Before the moment could pass, Jumin captured his lips.

He himself didn’t realize how stressed he was until he felt his muscle relax as Jay leaned into the touch and braced himself against Jumin’s chest. He held Jay’s hips, deepening the kiss. The sounds of the people outside faded away as they merely focused on the way each other felt. What use was having this showcase? He wondered if he could just propose then and there and blow off the event. It had been sly of him to get a ring measurement done on Jay the day before, but it was important.

Jay slotted closer against him, moving his arms up and crossing his wrists behind Jumin’s neck. Honestly, Jumin hadn’t realized how much of a kiss monster he was before being with the Jay. He tilted Jay’s up more for leverage. A small moan escaped the younger that any other person would’ve missed. Jumin, however, felt completely riled up by the slight sound. He pushed the kiss further. His thumbs massaged into the skin of his lower back. He was about to move down to Jay’s neck when a knock on the door drove them apart.

“Mr. Han, Assistant Lee has been looking for you.” Jumin damn near whined at the realization that he still had things to do, one of which being greeting his father. He pulled Jay back int his arms before making quick work on his neck, leaving faintly red mark in its stride. Jay barely had time to process the mark for Jumin had to leave the room.

Jumin was met by his assistant the moment he stepped out, who handed him a small slip of paper. “Your friends in RFA have arrived. I gave out the instructions that you had written for them. However, I received news from security this morning that you will be carrying out the first plan as opposed to the second?” Jumin fiddled with the hem of his gloves. He must’ve forgotten to message her himself in the scramble that was that morning.

“Yes, we have come to an agreement on the subject, which is why I need you to bring Jay to the front of the crowd at least five minutes before noon hits.” He gestured towards the door. “I will go greet my father and the two leeches he’s brought along. Please ensure that the crowd has settled down by noon. It is important to get started right on time.” His assistant nods and they split, Jumin making his way through the crowd and to the entrance. He could easily spot the women, as a crowd of reporters and photographers had made their way over to them. How telling that their first course of action would be to try to appeal to the media at a company showcase. Not to mention that they were dressed as if they would be receiving awards for their performance over the past month.

He was barely a meter away from them when Sarah shrieked. “Jumin-a!!” She broke away from the camera and rushed over to Jumin. She definitely seemed less apprehensive about the event than she had just a week ago. It would make for better antics in the end, he supposed. She practically dragged him over to Glam, where he could see that his father had stepped out of the way of the reports for the two to have the limelight. He broke away from Sarah and went over to Chairman Han.

“Ah, Jumin.” The older man patted Jumin’s back in a congratulatory fashion. “I’m happy to see that you have finally come around on the deal!” All Jumin could do was hum absently, not wanting to break the news of his plan to anyone that could let it slip to Sarah and Glam.

“It is good to see that you are well, father. Thank you for allowing me to hold this charity showcase.”

His father nodded and took a sip of the _Krug Vintage Brut Champagne_ he was holding. “Of course, of course. I can see why you decided to change the venue last minute. You must want the news to spread very quickly, yes?” Jumin chuckled. Well, he definitely wanted the news to spread, but not the kid of news his father thought it would be.

In the crowd, he could see Jihyun and Yoosung moving towards the front of the room. He looked at his watch and saw that it was now five ‘til. He waved down a member of security before turned back to Chairman Han. “Father,” he started before gesturing to the two women, “I think it would be best if you made your way to the front. Security will ensure that you are able to break through the crowd.” The security officer bowed by his side. “As for Glam and Sarah, I would like you two to open the showcase alongside me” Sarah gasped and rushed to Jumin’s side, Glam following along with a proud smirk. He gave one final goodbye to his father before making his way to the platform with the two women.

Once there, the security handed Glam a mic, who happily went on first and began speaking. “Ahem, ahem, mic testing, one two. Hello, everyone~! Can you hear me?” The condescending joy in her voice made Jumin almost regret allowing her to speak. “I would like to thank you all so much for coming to this showcase. The reason why so many people have showed up is to celebrate two people who are starting a new life together.” The chatter is the crowd started up again after she spoke that line. Jumin scanned the front row, satisfied to see that those he had needed up front were, including Jay.

Glam continued on with her speech for the crowd. “Everyone must know by now. It’s about Jumin Han and the lovely Sarah.” She chuckled. “Only rumors have been going around recently. And I am so glad to be able to tell everyone the truth in front of my dear man right here.” At that moment, Jumin started making his way up the platform, being met by a scrambling crowd and cameras flashing as they took pictures of him.

“Please, excuse me,” he said as he came to Glam’s side.

“Oh my, Jumin.”

“C&R is the host of this showcase, after all.” Glam put a hand over her heart in an exaggerated show of apologetics.

“Oh, excuse my manners. I apologize.” She turned back to the crowd with a grand smile. “Everyone, please give a big round of applause for the man of the hour, Jumin Han.” The crowd applauded as she handed the microphone to Jumin and he took center stage.

After giving a quick look to Assistant Lee and Jay, he began speaking. “Hello. I’m Jumin Han, executive director for C&R. Today’s showcase is the charity showcase to help those in need. I have to apologize for starting the showcase with my personal story.” He could see Sarah smiling excitedly at him from the front row. “Father, you’re in front of the stage. And…Glam, Sarah, Assistant Lee and Jay, my intern. I’m so glad you all arrived safely.” He could see his boyfriend flinch a bit at the mention of his name. Jumin continued. “The C&R showcase is being held this quarter to help those who are marginalized, those in unfortunate situations where happiness is barely reachable. We have several priceless pieces of work her for auction, the profits of which will go to charity. Though, today, I have abused my authority to invite people who are not directly related to the showcase and all the reporters. The reason why I invited so many people is to announce a very important piece of news to everyone.”

He waited for the crowd’s chattering to die down again, taking a deep breath and turning towards his father, Sarah and Glam. “Until recently, I never paid attention to gossip or rumors…and I had no interest in dating. My duty was to do the work given to me, and I thought time and energy spent on emotions would be a waste. I was very skeptical about love itself. As a result, I achieved success at a very young age. But, I didn’t know how to truly appreciate, show care, encourage, and thank other people…I thought that I’d never be able to love…but one person has come along to teach me how important it is to share my emotions.” Jumin avoided looking at Sarah’s goofy smile. “Thanks to them, I am able to truly enjoy the work I previously did mechanically…and little by little, I was able to express encouragement and gratitude toward others with sincerity…I couldn’t help but fall in love with this beautiful person who warmed my stone-cold heart.”

“Mr. Han! Are you acknowledging the rumors?!” a reporter shouted out from the crowd.

“How long have you actually known each other?!” another asked.

Jumin turned towards where his assistant and Jay stood. “From the first moment we met, they kindly listened to me…they understood me when I could barely understand myself. They are the only person in my life who has taught me how to fill my life with warmth. We have not seen each other for long, but I am already so in love with them.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Glam preparing Sarah for what seemed like her big moment. His father looked both unsure and surprised. Sarah fussed with her hair in a compact mirror as Glam adjusted her dress.

This was getting old.

With a deep breath, Jumin continued to speak. “The person who took my heart…is named Jay.” This round of chatter was one of pure confusion. Reporters were looking around the crowd and questioning who this “Jay” was as they readied their cameras. Sarah was stunned, her fists clenched.

“Jay…? The intern he just mentioned…?” a reporter speculated.

Glam’s face was filled with panic and rage. “Everyone! He is lying,” she called, trying to qualm the panic.

“Just take the photos!” The reporters began moving towards the front, taking pictures of the front row indiscriminately as they attempted to find whoever Jay was and get shots of the surprise on Sarah’s face.

His father was in shock. “I knew it…He called us here to turn us into fools…”

Sarah was in a much worse state. “No!!! I’m still going to go up there…! Don’t stop me! I can’t stand it anymore!” She began speeding towards the platform, ignoring Glam calling for her to stop.

Once on stage, her antics were dialed up to one hundred. “Jumin, what are you talking about! I gave you everything!”

Jumin gave her a look with a cocked eyebrow. “That’s interesting. How can you give everything to a man who doesn’t even know your phone number?” The magenta-haired woman gasped in surprise.

“He doesn’t even know her phone number? Take photos now!!” More flashes were directed towards the stage as reporters scrambled to get the best pictures of the event.

“Since you’ve come up her, why don’t I introduce you to all the reporters.” Jumin turns towards the front again, gesturing to Sarah. “This woman here is Sarah Choi who leaked false rumors to the media to manipulate me into buying her ghost company. Everyone must know the relationship between Chairman Han and Glam Choi. This here is Sarah Choi, Glam Choi’s sister.”

His father shook his head in the crowd. “What…? What are you talking about? They are teacher and student…!”

Jumin simply continued with the exposure. “Glam Choi meticulously planned to have her sister marry me. Once her sister’s business failed, she gave her a fake ID and made her get plastic surgery. And then, she approached my father. She insisted on an arranged marriage and spread false rumors to the celebrity news reporters. So many ridiculous articles were published with no proof…I must add, if you are going to report on what I’m saying right now, please clarify the source and write accurately. The reporters here will need materials to write their articles, so please second requests to C&R. We already have all the information and we _are_ preparing for a lawsuit.”

“This is amazing! Oh my god…!” The reports were scurrying to write down or record as much as they could.

“Quick, cameras on Sarah’s face!” another reporter shouted.

Jumin was having fun with this. “I think you can write…The actress Glam Choi has prepared a meticulous plan for her sister to marry C&R’s Director Jumin Han and approached Chairman Han of C&R to arrange the marriage.” He could see his father talking to a shaking and sputtering Glam about the situation.

“S-Stop taking photos of me!! I have portrait rights!!” Sarah shrieked at the reporters. “Don’t you dare give them my personal information without my approval! I’m going to sue you for violation of privacy!!”

Jumin gestured for a security officer to come to the front of the platform. “My father looks very tired,” he explained, “so take him home. I would like to have dinner with him after the showcase.” The security nodded and rushed over to the Chairman and Glam, leading the older man away. “And Sarah,” Jumin continued as he turned back to the raging woman, “I suggest you leave the stage if you don’t want to completely ruin your reputation.”

She shook her head, tears of anger in her eyes. “Ugh…No…! I won’t leave you like this!!”

“Yes, we’ll see each other in court.”

A reporter at the front of the platform held up a microphone. “Sarah, say something! How do you feel right now?!”

“I’m going to sue all of you if you write anything weird about me!!” Sarah cried out.

“I’ve given you the story you want…so now, I will step down from the stage and go to see Jay. Enjoy the showcase, everyone.” Jumin placed the microphone back in place and began making his way off the stage and through the crowd. He could see Jay practically frozen in place with Assistant Lee rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him.

The reporters were still in chaos, all of them trying to follow Jumin to his destination. His assistant stepped aside as he gently took both of Jay’s hands into his, giving them a squeeze. The look of fear in the younger’s eyes made him sad, but he knew that it was important for him to follow through on the rest of his plan. He smiled and Jay seemed to relax, giving him a smile as well.

“I’m sorry you had to see all of this chaos,” Jumin apologized , entwining their fingers. He could see that the RFA members had pushed their way into the circle of reporters, watching him with wide eyes. Somehow, he felt as if a large weight had been lifted off his chest. He moved closer to Jay, who tilted his head back to look up into Jumin’s eyes. “Jay…” Jumin began, “I missed you. You waited long, right? I’m sorry about all the fuss.” He kissed the back of Jay’s left hand, right on his ring finger. “I hope you realize how much you need to be appreciated and loved…There’s a whole audience out there for you now…”

He got down on one knee, now only holding Jay’s left hand in his. “Jay, you’ve opened a new chapter in my life. I love you so much. And I want you to be with me forever.” He took the ring out of his tuxedo jacket, holding the box open. “Will you let me…be your life companion, my love?” To say Jay was in shock would be an understatement. A proposal. In front of everyone. At his rich boyfriend’s company showcase. Of course, he wouldn’t say no!

Jumin smiled when he nodded and gently put the 14k ring on his ring finger. He stood up and, admittedly, was a bit startle by the noise around them, having forgotten where they were. Jay was beaming at him, but still shaking from the attention. Jumin gave one final thanks to the reporters and his assistant before breaking through the crowd and guiding Jay back into the smaller room for some privacy.

Once inside, he pulled the younger into his arms, holding him close to his chest. “You looked so nervous,” he quipped as Jay relaxed against him.

“It’s not everyday that your boyfriend proposes to you in front of a ton of reporters at his company’s charity showcase after exposing a scam.” They both laugh at the realization of the situation. Jay was right. It was a wild situation, but Jumin wouldn’t have it any other way. He was happy to be able to show off his love. After months, he wanted everyone to know that he was the lucky one in the relationship.

Jumin cupped both of Jay’s cheeks and tilted his head up. His heart was filled with love from those doe eyes looking up at him. No longer bothering to resist, he leaned down and kissed Jay’s lips. With the plan successfully done, he allowed himself to relax into his kiss. His hands moved down the front of Jay’s chest, unbuttoning his tuxedo jacket and moving his hands around his waist.

He was lucky. He was so, so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew!!! this one had to be change quite the bit in order to have it fit in with my story. after this chapter, it's all fluff and shit :) i kinda bulk posted these first 16 chapters, but the next five may be a bit slow, as it is midterm season. who knows, maybe i'll end up stress-writing them all tomorrow or within the week ;) hopefully you stick around!!  
> thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
